The American Dream
by Yanks302021
Summary: i fell in love with the show American Dreams and write this story based around that. Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters and an just borrowing the plot.
1. Chapter 1

"This is a big tonight, boys. Our road to the championship begins now, so today play hard and work together. Let's do this boys!" Jamie stood, extending a hand out over his teammates, and chanting with them pumped. With some back slaps to teammates he started jogging, leading the team out in front of a packed gymnasium.

Every home fan got to their feet cheering seeing their team run on to the field, just as excited for the big game. Jamie turned towards the crowd stopping to blow a kiss at Eddie sitting with his family in the stands.

"Big game, hope the kid is ready," Danny mumbled quietly taking his seat next to his father watching warm ups. Jamie took a pass jumping to make the shot soon as his hands touched the ball.

"He's ready Danny," Joe answered, clapping his hands in support of his little brother. In preparation for the big tournament Joe and Jamie spent two hours every night after dinner practicing to make sure Jamie was ready which he was, the only thing that would get in the way was nerves.

Warm ups ended ten minutes later, the teams returned to their respective benches listening as the opposing team St Vincent's Blackhawks was announced first. Jamie kept his feet moving amped to start with only slight nerves rumbling in his stomach. "And now introducing your Lion's first captain number 23 Jamie Reagan."

Wide grin stretched across his face Jamie ran out to mid-court waiting on the half-court line to greet his teammates as each of them and their coaches were introduced. Both teams turned towards the flag pausing for the national anthem to be sung.

"This is a big tonight, boys. Our road to the championship begins now, so today play hard and work together. Let's do this boys!" Jamie stood, extending a hand out over his teammates, and chanting with them pumped. With some back slaps to teammates he started jogging, leading the team out in front of a packed gymnasium.

Every home fan got to their feet cheering seeing their team run on to the field, just as excited for the big game. Jamie turned towards the crowd stopping to blow a kiss at Eddie sitting with his family in the stands.

"Big game, hope the kid is ready," Danny mumbled quietly taking his seat next to his father watching warm ups. Jamie took a pass jumping to make the shot soon as his hands touched the ball.

"He's ready Danny," Joe answered, clapping his hands in support of his little brother. In preparation for the big tournament Joe and Jamie spent two hours every night after dinner practicing to make sure Jamie was ready which he was, the only thing that would get in the way was nerves.

Warm ups ended ten minutes later, the teams returned to their respective benches listening as the opposing team St Vincent's Blackhawks was announced first. Jamie kept his feet moving amped to start with only slight nerves rumbling in his stomach. "And now introducing your Lion's first captain number 23 Jamie Reagan."

Wide grin stretched across his face Jamie ran out to mid-court waiting on the half-court line to greet his teammates as each of them and their coaches were introduced. Both teams turned towards the flag pausing for the national anthem to be sung.

Jamie joined in the spectators applause, walking with his teammates to their bench for a quick pep talk before starting. "All right guys this is it, let's show everyone we deserve to be champions let's win this!." Jamie pumped clapping all the way out to mix court, eyes meeting Eddie's quickly giving her a wink.

At the mid-court line, Jamie and St Vincent's captain, Ralph, met sizing each other up as they approached. Ralph grinned standing at six foot two, one hundred ninety pounds of pure muscle, planting his feet ready and waiting. As the ball flew up Jamie and Ralph both jumped for it Ralph beating the shorter man by inches.

Jamie moved back, keeping his eyes on Ralph, hands up to block as they moved up court. Eyes locked Ralph dribbled turning his back to pass making sure he bumped into Jamie. Keeping his feet planted Jamie stood firm watching the passes. Taking a step sideways tricking then into passing to Ralph he snatched the ball and passed it quickly stumbling over Ralph's extended foot.

Staying focused the Hawks continued playing together for two quarters using their speed to score Ninety five points by mid second. Their opponent's frustration began to show with more shoving and physical plays as time wound down.

Both teams met several players exchanging shoves separated by teammates bringing back some order. Jamie stepped in between Chris and a Greg pulling Greg back several stops. "Hey don't give in, they're just frustrated, not worth it all right. You want to show them do it on the scoreboard, come on."

Slowly both men separated returning to their respective positions each taking their time cooling off. In his way back Jamie looked up checking how long they had before the game ended, seeing two minutes. "All right come on still time in this focus guys lets finish.

Filled with a new energy the Lion's led by Jamie kept passes sharp using the clock to their advantage taking shots at the last minute. As mere seconds wound down with the home team up now by eight the crowd rose clapping until time ran out.

Eddie stood clapping proud of the team but mostly how Jamie played this game as both teams met one more time for hand shakes showing good sportsmanship. Finishing first Jamie searched the crowd smiling wide starting towards Eddie. By the time he got there Eddie waited on the floor throwing her arms around his neck ignoring the sweat dripping down.

"You played great," Eddie whispered accepting the hug from Jamie. Pulling apart their eyes met briefly leaning closer for a celebratory kiss.

"Wait for me," Jamie slowly pulled his hands down going to the locker room for a celebration with his team then shower greeted by loud claps from his teammates. "Great game guys way to keep our focus out there even when they tried to distract us. Let's keep it going against St Sebastian next week."

Chatter filled the locker room while they dressed excitement filling the room with a win that allowed them into the next round. Jamie showered changing into tan dress pants and a white button down dress shirt folding the collar neatly. Waving to his teammates on the way out carrying his gym bag off his left shoulder Jamie started back in the gym meeting Eddie.

The gym lights were dimmed already cleared out except for Eddie, airing for him on the first row of stands. Hearing footsteps echoing brought Eddie to look up smiling at Jamie walking closer to her. "Hey," she greeted standing right into his arms accepting a second kiss this one longer.

Shifting his bag Jamie wrapped his arms around holding the square of her back, keeping her ,against him. Their lips moved slowly together lasting only a minute before pulling apart. "Your family said they'd meet you at home," Eddie whispered taking a breath.

"First I have to take my beautiful girlfriend out for ice cream to celebrate." Jamie dropped his hand taking Eddie's walking out together to the nearest ice cream store.


	2. Chapter 2

After a long night completed with his team's win followed by a mini date with Eddie, Jamie arrived home after eleven thirty surprised to find all the lights still on. Closing the front door behind he stepped inside the living room greeted by his family looking up as he entered. "Hey what is everyone still doing up?"

Frank cleared his throat first standing up from his chair with an envelope in his right hand. "This was waiting for you with the mail when we came home yesterday." Extending his hand to give the letter over faced up allowing Jamie to see the return address from Harvard.

Taking the letter with one hand Jamie stared at it as though trying to read through the envelope, his heart racing in anticipation. He sat down beside Joe on the couch quietly staring at the white envelope knowing once it was opened he could never take it back. Frank returned to his chair giving his youngest time knowing the contents would determine his future.

The family sat quietly in angst wait until Jamie was ready to open his letter. Joe folded his hands staring at a spot on the carpet next to his little brother. To the right Erin bounced Niki on her lap trying to put the tired toddler back to sleep. Danny stood behind the couch allowing him to see everyone, mostly staring at his youngest brother. Henry sat back in his own chair beside Frank catching his daughter in law Mary's eye rewarding her with a slight nod.

Somewhere in the room a clock ticked proving the only sound for what seemed like forever as they waited. Jamie glanced the envelope again wishing Eddie were here too when he opened it to have her by his side either way it turned. He knew this decision was part on the family and waiting until morning wasn't an option.

Taking one more deep breath Jamie flipped the envelope over running his finger along the edges until it opened. Discarding the envelope he unfolded the letter reading each sentence quietly to himself having to do so four times before it sank in.

"what is it Jamie," Mary asked softly trying to read her youngest son's facial expression as he read.

After reading the letter a fourth time Jamie's eyes widened in shocked realization. Unable to say for a full minute he handed the letter to Joe so he could read it himself. Finally finding his voice Jamie spoke quietly still shocked. "I got in…"

Joe threw the letter back reaching over to hug his brother accidentally knocking him over. Erin and Mary burst into tears proud he was accepted into an Ivy League school that would provide a quality education. "Way to go Jamie," Henry cheered from his chair .

When Joe let him up Jamie laughed as he stood meeting his father for a pat to the back both sharing a teary eyed smile. "Congratulations son.."

"Thanks dad," Jamie barely got the words out before Danny spun him around wanting his own hug.

"Looks like we'll be taking a lot of road trips…" Joe grinned interceding into other conversations as everyone started talking at the same time. Mary fussed over her baby being so far away while Frank excitedly discussed the Harvard basketball team.

With the late hour everyone decided to turn in still buzzing with excitement. Laying in bed Jamie stared wide awake at his ceiling unable to shut his mind down. He smiled excited and nervous about attending Harvard and being so far away from the family and Eddie.

Turning onto his side Jamie glanced the clock..midnight. Sighing, he reached for the cell phone resting on his bedside table sending a text to Eddie hoping she was still up. Hey sorry to text so late but can we meet early I have some news.

Replacing the phone he closed his own eyes trying to fall asleep despite everything swirling in his head.

Waking up around eleven, Jamie checked his phone seeing a text back from Eddie. Hey meet me at the football field by school around twelve. Glancing his clock seeing it was already late he jumped out of bed rushing to take a quick shower wanting to eat before meeting Eddie.

When he got downstairs Mary greeted him with a wide grin hug. "Hey Jamie what do you want for breakfast?"

"Just gonna grab something quick mom I'm meeting Eddie to tell her about Harvard. " Mary nodded turning back to finish cleaning the counters hoping that conversation went well. Everyone in the family loves Eddie seeing how good she was to Jamie.

Letter in his jacket pocket Jamie ran to their high school slowing down as he reached the empty football field. Breathing hard he walked in spotting Eddie waiting for him by the bleachers. "Hey lamb chop so whats the news?"

Jamie sat next to her stomach turning as he pulled out the letter handing it to her. He watched her facial expression change, eyes widening in recognition. "You got in Jamie that's great, Harvard is a huge deal." Eddie threw her arms around his neck placing a gentle kiss in congratulations.

"I'm so glad you're happy for me Eddie but what about us?" Jamie sighed wrapping his arms around her.

Eddie pulled back scanning him with deep blue eyes sadly realizing they would be far apart in different states. "I don't know Jamie, I'll be going to school here and you're going to Massachusetts…" They exchanged a sigh at a crossroad to what their future would be like. Long distance relations were difficult especially when the couple was in different states.

"Eddie, I don't want to be with anyone else but you.. I love you.." Jamie rested his head against hers to gaze into each other's eyes while holding hands.

"I don't either.."

Eddie rested her head on Jamie's shoulder letting their fingers intertwine both in deep thought. "Jamie..I love you.."

"I know Eddie I love you too," Jamie kissed her head holding her tightly unsure of what their future would be.


	3. Chapter 3

With their future still hanging in the balance Jamie and Eddie continued with their senior year together with prom and the championship game approaching. With help from his brothers Jamie found a black tux to wear matching a white shirt underneath. Eddie decided on a silver dress which showed off her curves.

Jamie arrived promptly at seven to pick Eddie up greeted by her father. "Jamison, good to see you please come in. Edit is finishing getting dressed should be only another minute or two. Gives us plenty of time to talk." Armin looped an around Jamie's shoulder leading the younger man into their living room to sit.

"I know senior prom is a big deal a rite of passage for you. Now you've never given me reason not to trust you and I just wanted to remind you of that.."

"Sir, I give my word that I will treat Eddie as I've always done with the respect she deserves and promise to get her home for curfew," Jamie met her father in law's eyes sealing his word with one lasting look.

Noding, Armin patted Jamie's back relieved after having the chat. "Thank you, I know you will you're a good young man who cares about Edit. Just, she's my little girl so I had to bring it up at least. You'll understand when you become a father.."

"I do understand sir you can trust me, straight to prom and back."

Eddie stepped into the room interrupting their conversation with a clearing of her throat for attention. Jamie turned standing up seeing her in the doorway stunned at how beautiful she looked. She let her blond hair loose into tight curls falling against her bare shoulder ending just where the dress began mid shoulder. The dress a silver color with sparkles throughout hugged her tiny waist ending mid thigh.

"Wow Eddie, you look amazing," Jamie took two steps closer extending a hand to offer her the corsage of white flowers. Setting the band around her wrist Jamie offered his arm taking her hand. "Ready to go?"

Saying goodnight to the Janko's Jamie escorted Eddie to his car driving to the party hall that hosted their prom. Music already played when they arrived, the lights dimmed low to create shadows from multi colored lights. A table set in the right corner to vote for senior king and queen matching the main tables to eat.

"You want a drink," Jamie asked, holding her arm tightly in his.

"Yea actually that'd be great thanks." Eddie watched him walk to the refreshment table grinning wide. She turned finding her two friends Samantha and Cara hurrying towards her once Jamie left.

"Eddie, you look amazing! You and Jamie will definitely win you are the cutest couple in the whole school," Cara gushed in a whisper looking towards Jamie pouring them punch.

Eddie smiled, "yea that'd be nice. He just got an acceptance letter from Harvard from yesterday, that's four hours away at least but he deserves it. Don't say anything okay he didn't tell anyone except me and his family." Jamie returned with two cups of punch handing one to Eddie flashing his million dollar grin at her.

Cara excused herself giving the couple time together grabbing another friend to dance. Eddie turned away sipping the punch watching her classmates dancing, couples laughing sharing a private joke. "They made the prom really nice.."

"Yea they did come on let's dance." Taking her cup setting it aside Jamie reached for her hand leading Eddie to an empty spot on the floor. Turning to face each other as a slow song began Jamie rested his hands on her waist, Eddie's around his shoulder dancing together slowly.

"Jamie.. I hope you know how much I love you.." Eddie's voice cracked looking up at him as they danced.

Jamie nodded saying nothing in response hoping the conversation would end there so they could enjoy the prom together. That talk about their future could wait until tomorrow so they could enjoy still being a couple.

"Jamie.."

"Eddie not tonight okay please? Let's enjoy prom and we can talk about this tomorrow because I'm afraid of what your going to say. I don't want to break up with you especially not tonight," Jamie pleaded, his own voice wavering begging her not to do this tonight.

"I know but I'm afraid if we don't I'll never have the courage to do it. I'm not saying break up Jamie because I love you so much. Maybe we need a break to adjust and see what happens.." Jamie pulled away from her eyes moist with tears blurring the room forcing him to wipe furiously.

Eddie grabbed his hands apologetically watching his face crumple wishing he understood how hard this was for her too. "Jamie.. "

"I'm not feeling good Eddie I'll take you home.." Sighing forcing back small sobs of her own Eddie followed him out to his car climbing in. She turned to look him over, his face hard eyes still moist as though fighting with all his might to hold how he was feeling inside. Jamie said nothing the entire ride home until they pulled in front of her house.

Eddie reached over to push open her door, glancing back at him sadly. "I'm sorry Jamie I love you please don't question that."

"Eddie please just go.." Jamie stared out the window fighting to stop his bottom lip from quivering waiting until she got out to pull away. Arms folded against her chest Eddie watched him go before walking inside the house sobbing.

Hearing the door brought Armin in from the living room not expecting her to be home this early. "Edit, what's wrong baby?"

Eyes burning with tears Eddie closed the door facing her father sniffling. "I made a huge mistake daddy, I broke up with Jamie but …I love him.." Armin quickly pulled his daughter against him leading her into the living room for comfort.

"Shh my girl my precious girl I know.." Armin wrapped his arms tightly around Eddie's shaking body allowing her to cry into his chest.

Jamie parked starting inside the house letting the door slam behind him as he started upstairs not wanting to talk with anyone. "Jamie, is that you? Your brothers are here, we didn't expect you home so early.." Mary stood expecting her baby to come in, flinching at the loud slamming of his bedroom door.

Joe and Danny exchanged one look heading upstairs for a conversation with their baby brother. Pushing the door open not bothering to knock they found Jamie sitting cross legged on his bed. "What happened little brother why are you home so early?"

"Nothing just.." Jamie pushed his pillow to the floor knocking over a picture he and Eddie took together their junior year. He inhaled, but tears rolled down his face anyway leaving wer streaks along his face.

"Eddie broke it off at prom…. because ….we're going to different colleges. I thought… thought she loved me.." Jamie finally lifted his head, eyes red still flooded with hot tears of anger and betrayal.

Both older brothers sighed, sitting on the bed one on either side wrapping an around their baby brother. "We did too kid.." Danny mumbled looking over Jamie's head at Joe shaking his head silently expression his own anger hating to see anyone in his family hurt. Jamie rested his head against Danny's arm squeezing his eyes shut letting all the emotions out comforted by his big brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

th the playoffs and graduation approaching Jamie spend most of his time preparing excited to show the Harvard scouts what he could do. Balancing his books hurrying to drop them off so he could make practice before the game tonight Jamie glanced Eddie by her locker talking to a classmate. Their eyes met briefly though neither said a word to the other after Eddie's attempts to reach out were thwarted with Jamie refusing to speak with her.

Arriving at his locker in time to dump the books and grab his gym bag before rushing towards the gym making it just before coach walked in. George grinned at his teammate from two lockers down voice low. "Lucky.."

"You know it.." Jamie grinned back pulling his uniform out to change setting on the bench with his teammates for their pre practice pep talk.

"Tonight is the night boys to show everyone what we're made of. Remember everything we worked on this season, talk to each other and be confident but most of all have fun. All right go warm up before dinner.." Roaring back pumped Jamie followed his teammates out to the gym empty for now knowing that'll change in a few hours.

After warm ups the team ate a light dinner while reviewing plays and notes on their opponents. As time crept by Jamie's stomach turned until it was finally time to perform. The crowd's cheers echoed into the locker room a full house already with fans from both team ready to see this anticipated game.

Swallowing hard Jamie met his teammate's eyes giving a quick nod of encouragement before he led them out. The Reagans stood seeing Jamie cheering him on making sure they were heard right before the national anthem. After showing patriotism to their country both teams returned to their benches Only starting players taking the court.

Jamie glanced sideways eyes completely focused on the game ahead drowning out the crowd as their opponents the Coyotes took the ball. Jamie followed the game up court watching their ball movement keeping his arms out for defense. "3..5.." He called following his man snatching the ball mid air quickly passing to Sebastian for their first point of the game.

The Coyotes came back quickly with a three pointer showing they weren't going to be easy . Play continued to ping pong back and forth each team responding after the other scores. By the first the Lion's led 15 to 12.

During the break Eddie slipped in taking an empty seat on the first row of bleachers cheering along as her school's team came back out to start the second. Within only seconds the Coyotes came back to within two scoring on an easy lay up.

Shaking his head Jamie reached out staying with his man back up court keeping in front to try for another steal. From behind Rich bumped into Jamie making him stumble out of the way stopping play as Lion's surrounded him coming to their teammate's defense. Coyote players followed suit separated by referees trying to keep the game clean.

Jamie returned to position arms out watching play his feet continuing to move. "Three, three.." He yelled spotting a pass pattern across court. Patrick swiped the ball away bouncing it to Jamie charging up court ahead of everyone except one Coyote. Holding the ball away from his opponent Jamie jumped at the same time his opponent Mike did.

Everything slowed as Mike stretched out his leg forcing Jamie to tumble over in a heap n the floor. The crowd gasped watching Jamie release the ball freeing his hands to brace for a landing, tuning on his side adding all of his body weight into the landing arm . Face twisting in pain Jamie curled grabbing his arm feeling sharp pain radiating.

Eddie's eyes widened watching in horror as the Lions gathered around joined by their doctor as a hushed crowd watched with held breaths praying it wasn't serious. "Doesn't look good he'll need an X-ray.." Will frowned examining the arm already swelling . Patrick and George helped Jamie back to his feet watching him disappear into the tunnel with Will where they wait for EMT's to take him for an X-ray.

Frank hurried off the bleachers catching security waving him, meeting Will as they entered the tunnel Danny and Joe right behind. "Jamie? Is he okay what's wrong with his arm?"

"Looks like a broken arm it's already badly swollen up definitely needs an X-ray to be definitive how bad.. An ambulance is already on the way to take him to St Benjamin's. I'll call ahead let them know what to expect." Will lay Jamie on the table as he explained rushing around for cold packs to wrap the arm until medic's arrived.

Jamie pushed the cold off soon as it touched his bare arm trying to get into a sitting position. "No it's the championship I have to go back out there.." His attempt to move the arm brought more tears to his eyes feeling more pain radiating. Sighing in frustration of letting his team down and the scout Jamie used his legs to kick the table quietly waiting with his family until medic's arrived.

On his assistance Frank went in the ambulance with Jamie while Joe and Danny gathered the others promising to meet them there. "Sorry dad," Jamie said through clenched teeth .

"Not at all son you did great." Frank sighed, rubbing his son's shoulder only moving when they arrived so a team could take over. They wheeled him inside towards X-ray leaving Frank alone in the waiting room pacing back and forth.

The Reagans joined him led by Danny not ten minutes after standing in a tight group waiting for news hoping for good one. Mary locked into her husband's arm praying for Jamie to be okay.

Nurses and doctors passed right by the family rushing to check on each of their own patients. A clock slowly tucked passing time as the Reagans waited holding their breaths hoping the break wasn't to bad. A half hour passed without word before Dr Ron stepped out from behind the doors sighing. "Jamie Reagan?"

Frank moved closer with Mary on his arm eyes twinkling in hopeful anticipation. "How is he doctor?"

"I'm sorry Commissioner but your son sustained a break in his arm just above and below the elbow. There is good news that the break doesn't require surgery but it will put him out of commission for several months approximately two to three. I'm going to set it then put a cast on and he'll need after the car comes off."

A collection of groans chorused except Mary who breathed out unevenly unable to think of her baby being hurt. The doctor disappeared to finish, sending a nurse out to let the family come back and see him. Jamie sat on the table eyes downcast staring at the floor his arm held in a cast. "Hey how you feeling kid," Danny asked softly eyeing his youngest brother.

"Fine Danny..ready to go home .." Jamie slowly slid off the table steadying himself as he landed. Doctor Ron handed Frank a prescription for pain relief if Jamie needed them. Danny offered to drive back to their childhood home dropping off Henry, Frank and Jamie.

"Hi Jamie…"


	5. Chapter 5

Jamie turned back watching Eddie walking closer to him smiling softly at him, slowly eyeing the cast wrapped around his arm. "Can we talk?" Clearing his throat Frank ushered everyone inside leaving Jamie and Eddie alone to work things out. Once the door closed behind Jamie sighed taking a seat on the porch steps glad for the hoodie Joe grabbed and draped over his shoulders.

"How's the arm," Eddie asked staying several feet back still an awkwardness between them.

Jamie shrugged his shoulders in response not once looking in her direction still hurt she broke up with him. "Jamie I'm sorry about what happened at prom it went all wrong. When I saw you go down at the game it scared me."

"I'm fine Eddie, just really tired so if that's all you came by for thanks but I'm fine. You made your choice Eddie …you broke up with me remember? " Jamie got to his feet quickly slipping as he turned to step up quickly caught alertly by Eddie pacing behind him. Holding his arm gently she helped him back on the step sitting on the side.

Their eyes met now at the same level Eddie pulling away slowly. "I know Jamie it was a mistake, I'm just going to miss you when we leave for college. Sorry if I hurt you that was never my intention and I never said we'd date other people.."

"It did hurt Eddie a lot and I'm not sure if seeing each other as friends would work because when they see you on campus I'm sure you'll be asked out. I'm really tired Eddie going in but thanks for checking on me. I leave the day after graduation I'll call you before then." This time Jamie took his time spinning around up quickly taking the steps inside leaving Eddie alone in the yard.

Without basketball Jamie went to and from school avoiding his teammates as seeing them play without him hurt to much. He did stop by coach's office to pick up the state trophy after his team won the championship for him. Coach offered a sad smile understanding how difficult it was having to sit out of such a large game. That was on Jamie's mind when he came home, going straight up to his room where he stayed until dinner. The entire time. he lay across the neatly made bed Jamie's blue eyes never left his arm free of the cast.

"Jamie dinner.." Mary called upstairs waiting until she heard his door open to join the family in their dinning room. Frank turned smiling at his wife continuing the conversation he was having with Danny.

"That's not what I'm saying son, what I'm saying is the records have to be there and if they aren't who would have access to them?" Danny sat back pondering his father's advice that would help a case he's working on.

Jamie stepped inside the dinning room slipping into a chair next to Joe giving his brother a short smile. "Hey how's the arm kid," Joe asked.

"Fine.." Frank cleared his throat sensing Jamie didn't want attention drawn to him or his injury, asking Erin to pray. Bowing their heads Erin recited the blessing said before each meal finishing with amen allowing them to pass. Receiving each bowl Joe put a little of each food on Jamie's plate being he only had one good arm. Jamie picked up his fork with his left hand spilling food back onto the plate clumsily forcing him to frown in frustration.

"so graduation is coming up fast huh kid? Excited to be going away for college," Danny stuck a piece of meat in his mouth turning to his youngest brother. Jamie responded with a shoulder shrug focusing on using his less dominating hand to eat finally getting some food on.

"Cast is off Jamie why don't you use your right hand to build up strength?" Frank watched his youngest struggle instead of using his good hand. With Jamie leaving for college soon to play ball he'd have to retrain the arm again. Sighing Jamie switched wincing at every movement he made with the arm forced to slam the fork down.

Pushing back his chair Jamie stood walking around the table and disappeared into the kitchen to stretch it out. Back in the dinning room Frank started to follow silently ordered by Mary to sit. "Give him a few minutes honey he's probably in pain…"

Sure enough Jamie returned this time taking the fork back in his left hand slowly eating with his head down. The room fell quiet everyone getting back to their own plates leaving Jamie alone.

Graduation quickly approached fast also bringing Jamie's time in New York to a close. The Reagans filled one row attentively watching Jamie give the valedictorian speech , cheering when he walked across stage for his diploma. Following his classmates proceeding to the back now official high school graduates seeing each other for the last time.

Jamie scanned his classmates until finding Eddie walking over smiling interrupting her conversation. "Hey congratulations." Their classmate Jade excused herself allowing the two to talk.

"Thanks, you too.." Eddie shifted pushing a loose blond hair away from her eyes.

Nodding, Jamie finally sighed feeling an awkward silence between them. "Eddie, I don't want to date anyone else I love you.. You are my soulmate I just wanted you to know that.." Jamie turned to find his family caught by her hand stopping him.

"I love you too Jamie and I don't want you to date anyone else." Giving him a smile she took his other hand pulling him closer accepting the soft kiss.

"Hey listen my parents are hAving a graduation party for me tomorrow maybe you can come over and hang out?" Jamie dropped his hand to brush her hand eyes twinkling hoping to spend time with her before leaving for Harvard.

"Yea just let me know what time. I better go find my dad.." Eddie smiled walking through the crowd of classmates greeting their families celebrating the achievement. Jamie watched shaking his head before he glanced the room looking for his own family.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Friends and classmates of Jamie milled the commission's house in groups celebrating their graduation while saying goodbye before leaving to different colleges. "So when are you leaving for HarvardIvy league," George questioned teasingly tapping Jamie's arm with his cup of soda.

"Tonight after the party, it's a four drive and we have early orientation tomorrow morning."Jamie sighed hit with the reality tonight would be the last time he'd see his fire department and family for a long time.

"Well then all the best buddy.." Henry raised his own cup, "To our future and staying friends no matter where we go." Joining in the cheer Jamie tipped his cup to empty the soda he poured finding a new pair of blue eyes watching him from several feet away.

Eddie smiled slowly approaching Jamie and his friends giving them all nods. "Hey Eddie you came," Jamie wrapped an arm around her back leaning in for a quick kiss.

"Of course I came Jamie I wanted to see you," Eddie paused, leaning into him. Jamie's friends excused themselves to make plates of food Mary just brought out leaving the couple alone. Erin made a face at them scooping Niki off the floor carrying her into the kitchen.

"So you're leaving tonight?"

Jamie nodded he was, pulling Eddie against him for a hug wanting to finish celebrating before saying goodbye. "Later Eddie, let's celebrate the fact that we graduated.. come on mom made a lot of food " Jamie slipped his arm off her shoulders into her hand smiling sadly knowing he couldn't delay their goodbye.

Eddie held fast to Jamie's arm she was not going to let go of him if she has any say about it. She wanted to hold him tight and memorize everything about him.

Jamie made her a plate already knowing what she liked, taking one for himself. He settled with Eddie to eat only standing to say bye when some teammates had to leave.

Eddie laid her head on Jamie's lap. "Is it readlly happening? Are you really leaving me?"

"I'm going away to college Eddie wish it wasn't so far away." He sighed brushing her blond hair back quietly holding her.

"Eddie I have to make sure I'm all packed come with me?"

"To your room, where we can be alone?" eddie asked. "Your mom is looking at us."

Laughing Jamie picked Eddie up standing up. "I just want to make sure I have everything then I'll call Joe to help me carry everything."

Eddie laughed and held onto Jamie's neck. They went upstairs, "You're missing one thing,' eddie said seeing her photo on the dresser, not packed.

"I packed the other three of us but okay think that's it just have to bring these down," Jamie's eyes swept his now empty room stopping at Eddie's sad face. "I'm going to miss you."

Taking a step forward he locked his arms around her waist holding her close, kissing her softly. "I promise to video chat, call.."

"Jamie..." Eddie took a long deep breath. "Can we...please..." She wanted to seal their love.

"We will oh I got you something." Jamie opened his too dresser drawer taking out his junior ring.

Cupping Eddie's hand in his gently Jamie took his junior ring slipping it on her finger. "Eddie I love you and only you, I want you to wear this ring as a symbol and promise that we will get married some day."

Eddie choked up, tears falling in full force now. "I l want to be your wife, Jamie. I want to be Mrs. Jamison Reagan."

"I want you to Eddie, and we will I promise. We'll visit, chat, I love you Eddie.." Swallowing hard Jamie pulled her close kissing her forehead then nose quietly holding her pushing back the fear and loneliness of leaving.

"Jamie!" Joe called from downstairs. "Jamie, Mom wants you."

Sighing, Jamie kissed her forehead pulling back. "Guess that's our time limit. " He smiled taking a suitcase to carry downstairs knowing not to keep his mom waiting to long.

Eddie felt like she was going to be sick, the pain in her chest was so bad.

"Yea mom," Jamie sniffed back tears of his own realizing it was time to say goodbye.

Joe saw Eddie on the steps hunched over in pain. "Eddie, come on now, we can't get him out if we are upset. I'll hold your hand."

Mary followed Jamie out from the kitchen met by Danny to help carry suitcases out to the awaiting car. Jamie turned giving his sobbing mother a tight hug , tears now running down his face. "I love you mom, ill call when I get there."

Frank stepped beside his wife offering a hand to their youngest, pulling him close for a hug. "We're proud of you Jamie remember that okay? Drive safe and let us know when you get there." Nodding Jamie took his niece from Erin hugging the little girl who had no idea what was going on.

Giving Erin a hug handing Niki back Jamie turned to Danny and Joe as Danny came back from bringing the suitcases out. Keep your nose clean Kid," Danny warned his younger brother. "Those rich kids get into a lot of trouble."

Jamie laughed, "I will Danny and if I need back up I'll call a 10-13. You keep catching bad guys and stop racking up complaints until I get my license."

The two brother hugged then Erin had her say, "Those rich kids are brats so don't get too tied into them." She couldn't hide the look she chose shot at Eddie.

"I'll be fine Erin they're not that bad if you get to know them. " Jamie turned to Joe, his best friend since little heaving a sigh.

"You already know what I'm going to say, so you go and do it. Don't worry about your girl, I'll take care of her for you."

"Thanks Joe and I will..come visit soon okay?" Jamie cleared his throat, hugging his brother. "Miss you Joe."

"You won't me to miss us," Joe said. "Reassure her," he whispered.

Helping Eddie to her feet Jamie gave one last tight hug whispering in her ear. "I love you so much Eddie, ill see you soon." He kissed her hard dropping his hands to leave away from his family and Eddie into a new world.


	7. Chapter 7

On the first day of classes Jamie woke at six wanting enough time to prepare for a full day of learning. His schedule was packed from eight to three leaving only enough time for a quick bite before basketball practice until seven. After practice he'd return to the dorm room shared with one other law student Spencer to start homework before hittingthe sack.

He found the history building after circling the quad three times, following the door numbers until he reached 4591. Stepping inside Jamie found a large lecture sized room ready crammed with students quietly waiting to start, their eyes watching the door as more classmates walked in. Jamie scanned the rows finding an empty seat in the third row quietly slipping in next to a girl with brown hair who turned to smile at him.

"I'm Sydney."

Jamie smiled extending a hand to shake hers. "Jamie."

Before they could continue the conversation an older man with gray hair and large round spectacles entered, setting a briefcase on the desk. "I am Professor Thomas Daey and this is History 1.. please pass back the syllabus while I dictate my expectations.."

Jamie took a syllabus large enough to be a mini novel passing the rest back before flipping it open. As he went through the page numbers increased stopping at fifty.

"There will be two chapter readings due for every class and a written assignment in Times New Roman twelve font regular margins, double spaced no less then four pages. Anything different and your paper will be ripped up and you will receive a 0 mark for that paper..."

Jamie tore his eyes off the paper to meet Sydney's raising an eyebrow at her while Professor continued. "Additionally when asked a question you will respond appropriately with professor or sir, I am not your friend and this isn't high school."

Two hours passed like two weeks finally ending class heads dizzy with all the new information even before any academics was taught. Sydney waited for Jamie so they could walk out together sighing. "I'm glad this is only a summer course .."

"Me too so where are you headed next," Sydney shifted her books hoping to have more classes with the cute dark blond.

"I have a break was going to get my book then I have chemistry .." saying goodbye Jamie went back to his dorm dropping off the history books for a new spiral notebook he'd use to take notes in chem class. With time before class started he microwaved food and called his big brother.

"Hey, Jamie, how's it going? You meet any pretty girls?"

Jamie laughed, "actually I met this girl Sydney in my class law major too but she isn't Eddie. "

"Good answer kid,' Joe laughed. "Eddie's been eatin here twice a week but she's not herself the last couple weeks."

"What do you mean is she okay? How is she not herself joe?" Jamie's heart pounded hurting to hear Eddie wasn't doing good.

"Shes' been quiet and spending a lot of time with grandpa and Dad, just really quiet, that's the best I can say."

The fact that Edddie was quiet didn't make Jamie feel any better. Everyone in the family knew she was highly opinionated but never out of line. "I'm going to call them after my next class before practice. Joe please call an eye on her for me. "

"When was the last time you called her? Maybe she's missing you."

"Maybe I called when I got here but I'll call her before class. How's everything else how's angie?"

"It's good, it's really good, how about being my best man when I get up the nerve to ask her..."

Jamie smiled, he liked Angie a lot she was good for his brother. "Yea I'd be honored Joe.. How's the job?"

"It's good, I'm into a few new investigations right now, so it's good."

Sighing Jamie got quiet almost jealous his brother's were on the job like their father and grandfather. "I'm glad Joe just wanted to check in think I'll call Eddie.."

"Tell her you love her, tell her you miss her...that might be the issue."

"Thanks Joe I will, talk soon." Jamie hung up getting his dinner out setting at the desk table. While it cooled Jamie called Eddie.

"Hello," Eddie didn't sound like herself to sound of her voice broke Jamie's heart. "Hey baby how's it going?"

"Hey," Eddie forced her voice up a notch. "How's it going at school? You all settled?"

A soft breath was her response feeling it was only Eddie he could be truthful with. "Overwhelming I'm starting to think this was a bad idea I miss you so much Eddie."

"I miss you too," Eddie sighed. "So much. Jamie it's not the same without you. Joe is hanging around a lot and Angela is nice but...I just miss you."

"I know I miss you too Eddie," he sighed quietly cradling the phone wiping at his,eyes hating Eddie feeling upset. "I love you Eddie , I'll come back this weekend. Is that all thats,wrong?"

"It's just a big adjustment not seeing you every day Jamie you know?I'm happy and proud of you don't get me wrong guess I'm still adjusting to being so far apart. "Eddie smiled, looking down at the ring on her finge Jamie gave her. "Isn't today your first day of practice? Call me later and let me know how it goes." Finishing the food he just took a bite out of to save time so he'd make the next class on time hoping not to get lost Jamie smile too. "I will, promise we get out at seven thirty so expect a call from me between 8:15 and 8:30."

"I'll be waiting.. I love you too Jamie.." Sighing, they ended the call Jamie not liking the sadness in her voice. He missed everyone terribly especially Eddie and it was only his first day. If school continued like this he would be making a lot of phones home. Eddie and his family were on his mind as he finished eating, cleaning up before grabbing his books to start heading across campus.

His eyes glanced between buildings looking for the one he was supposed to report. Finally finding the right one after circling around twice he headed inside, following the numbers until he found his classroom.

Heading insides some students already sat with their books open in complete silence sure signs it was a freshmen class by the nervous looks on their faces. Scanning the rows of empty seats inside a large lecture hall that seaated around fifty deciding to sit closer to the front.

Placing his books on top of the desk Jamie opened the notebook he bought writing today's date.

The professor an older man with grey hair , back slouched handed out the class syllabus spending the entire two hours reading over procedures. By the time class ended Jamie had only enough time to race across campus for his gym bag , only just making it to practice.

Older members of the team stretched together eyeing the possibile teammates trying out for a spot. "All right I want 30 laps around the gym," coach Freehill blew his whistle signaling for the team to start running.

Following his competition all wanting his spot Jamie breathed in slowly, letting out rhythmic breaths controlling his heart rate as he ran keeping a steady pace. After running the laps he seperated the boys into two teams to shoot while they're fatigured before a scrimage.

Jamie took his position, digging his feet against the wood floor anticipating receiving the ball, letting it go to fly across the gym and through the net impressing Frehill. "Reagan, look alive.." The ball shot at him from a junior varisty player catching Jamie off guard, allowing him to catch the ball fumbling a bit before letting go. The ball sailed across hitting the rnside rim letting it flow through the net. "Nice shot Reagan we have to work on your catching." The junior shot Jamie a narrow eyed look, rolling his eyes moving back to let another player take his turn. Sighing, Jamie forced himself to focus the rest of practice.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning of his first big game Jamie woke up with butterflies turning around his stomach. He ate a light breakfast, showered and went for a quick jog.

The Reagans planned on surprising Jamie bringing Eddie to see his game.

Danny picked her up, she was so excited. She Had her hair done and applied her make up flawlessly

Joe teased danny the entire drive up enjoying the annoyed look of his older brother. "Here we are.. dorms are over there Danny."

"Yeah I know," Danny laughed, "i can read, there's a good spot."

Joe opened the door for Eddie giving her a smile. "You should be the first one he sees. Go ahead I know you've been waiting for this.."

Eddie jogged to Jamie's room, denim dress swaying in sync with her ponytail. The door was closed but music played from inside. Joe and Danny stayed back giving her time with Jamie. Eddie knocked hard on the door.

Spencer opened the door , smiling at having a beautiful young woman outside. "Hey you must be Eddie.. Jamie you have a visitor..."

Jamie came out of the bathroom, shaving his chin. "Oh my God, Eddie!" Grinning with a small pat to his friend's back Spencer disappeared into his room letting them have time. Jamie took four steps closer lifting Eddie against his chest tightly hugging her.

"Oh Eddie...I missed you. How are you here?" Jamie asked. "How are...Are you okay?"

"I'm fine heard you had your first game so we came up to see you.." Eddie wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. Joe and Danny matched grins walking over making themselves known.

"OH my God!" Jamie exclaimed and hugged his brothers. "Wow is Mom and Dad here too?"

Danny lingered, arm wrapped around his youngest brother. "They wanted to come but mom isn't feeling good so dad did t want her taking the trip, thought it'd be too much. "

"Again, that's a lot lately," Jamie sighed. "I'll try to come home in a few weeks."

"But right now your head needs to be in the game, it's your first college game kid..are you ready? Nervous?" Joe didn't want his brother worrying when there was nothing he could do.

"Not with you three here," Jamie kept his arms around Eddie.

The older brother's laughed, "we'll give you an hour kid. Behave.." Danny grinned leading Joe out.

Jamie pulled Eddie close to him and kissed her deeply again and again, he dreamt of this since starting college. Even though they never slept together he would see her a lot and cuddle together, that meant everything to him having her close. It had been lonely without Eddie knowing she was three hours away if he needed to see her.

"I missed you Jamie..i missed you so much.." Eddie slipped her arms around his waist.

"You look so pretty, how long can you stay?" Jamie asked holding g his breath hopefully. "The whole weekened?"

Eddie smiled, "Yup Joe and Danny are getting a hotel room so they can drive me back Sunday. "So we have all weekend to catch up. You can show me around Harvard then have some us time at night.."

Jamie smiled, "I'll make arrangments with Spencer so we have the place to ourselves. You have no idea how i needed you..."

"I need you too Jamie, you don't know how much I missed you.." Eddie ran her fingers through his short blond hair, smiling as their eyes never left each other .

Jamie held her again and swayed back and forth kissing her head.

Cradling against him Eddie's head resting against his chest she smiled. "I love you Jamie. We have all weekend go finish getting ready.." smirking she reached around giving him a light tap.

Eddie grinned leaning up for a soft kiss, reaching her hand around to tap him. "What time is your game?"

"Seven," Jamie replied, "we have three hours."

Eddie reached for his hand looking up at him. "Lets cuddle a bit.."

Jamie smiled Eddie was adorable and he wanted her tight and close. He led her to his room, small but neatly kept sitting on the bed and pulled Eddie on his lap.

Eddie lead her head on Jamie's lap and inhale the scent of him. she knew she would miss him but never thought it would be this much to the point that it hurt.

Jamie's arms wrapped around her waist cradling her against his,chest , leaning down to kiss her head. "Love you Eddie.."

"I love you too and I miss you so much it hurts. I know this is important for your future but sometimes I'm wondering where I fit into that," Eddie sighed against his chest.

"I'm sorry Eddie I know how hard it is and trust me I've thought about coming home a lot. You fit in right here, Eddie. I love you and i want to marry you.." Jamie brushed his lips to her forehead.

Eddie sighed, " i need to feel it not just hear it."

Holding her against him Jamie moved to lay back so he cradled her. "Tell me how eddie.."

Like this, Eddie replied. "I need to feel it like this.."

Wordlessly Jamie kissed her forehead moving along placing kisses over her cheek, nose and head holding her tight. Blue eyes twinkling Jamie checked the time, six. "We should get ready. " he whispered softly into her ear, rubbing her bare arm wanting nothing more then to stay and hold her close to make up for lost time.

Eddie rose up and fixed her hair into tight curls, applying make up making g sure she looked good before going to the gym. . Do you need to eat or anything?"

"No I ate a lot before.." Jamie threw on jogging pants and a shirt starting to feel butterflies floating around figuring eating with nerves probe wasn't a good idea

"Okay, I don't want You to pass out on the court," Eddie hugged him, arms loosely hanging around his side a smile on her face.

Smiling at her Jamie pulled Eddie close kissing her once more having missed the softness of her lips against his.. "That's one reason why I love you. I'm good honest."

Danny and Joe knocked on the door, Jamie opened it smiling,

"Hey kid you two ready? You have a big game tonight.." Joe smiled looping an arm around his little brother.

"I'm ready," Jamie smiled. "Lets get rolling."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

The gym was already packed but they got lucky finding front row seats where Jamie could spot them. Joe scanned the large court twice as big as their high school gym.

Both teams were inrroduced, the national anthem sung allowing the game to start

The Lions came out strong, Jamie holding his own for his new team. As Columbia passed he intercepted running up court with the ball. Stopping dead in his tracks he jumped for a lay up arm caught between his weight and that of the Columbia player who defended. The ball bounced around twice rolling before going through the net winning the,game.

Danny and Joe were jumping up and down, excited about the shot, but Eddie was looking at how Jamie was holding himself and his arm. While the spectators ran on the court, Eddie headed for Jamie, concern on her face.

Eddie went around crowds of spectators placing a hand on jamie's shoulder. "Jamie are you okay?"

"My arm," Jamie told her with pain on his face. "It hurts..." Eddie gently guided him to the sidelines away from the crowds of screaming, celebrating fans on the court floor who might knock into him.

Jamie held his arm sitting on the bottom bleacher face twisted in pain. "My arm got caught between our bodies when I went up. "

"Okay, do you want to see the trainer or go back to the room and I'll ice it and rub it for you? What do you need?" Eddie's heart was pounding with worry at the second injury to the same arm.

Jamie didn't want the trainer to know and risk being kicked off the team. "Go back to the room it should be fine after icing it and a rub.."

Eddie kissed Jamie's head, "Let's go...stay close I'll help you not get bumped."

He smiled, following her to find Danny and Joe so they could head back to his room neither brother noticing any difference in their baby brother. The entire drive back to Jamie's dorm was spent talking about the game and mostly that game winning shot. Eddie tried hard to get rid of the boys so she could properly take care of Jamie's injured arm.

Danny insisted on celebrating his brother's winning shot with ice cream, taking it back to the form. Knowing he meant well and since they drive all the way out Jamie forced,a,smile for a little while pretending to be tired so they'd leave.

"Okay you two, don't do anything that would embarrass the nuns," Joe reminded them. "Let's meet for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"I'm the good brother... I'll show you guys around tomorrow," Jamie promised closing the door behind. Sighing he returned to the bedroom laying beside Eddie careful not to hit his throbbing arm, Jamie's face contorted in pain and he held his arm... Eddie ran to get ice from the hallway machine and two sprites to cover it.

"Where does it hurt exactly?" Eddie asked. "Can you move it at all?"

"A little it's mostly by my elbow where I hurt it in high school.." Jamie admitted slowly trying to extend it sending throbbing pain.

"Okay here, lets ice it," Eddie soothed. Lie back and relax" Jamie laid back eyes locked on Eddie as she took care of him with gentle,caring touches and apologetic smiles at his crunched face every time pain shot up his arm.

There now, she sighed. Take this Advil and some sprite and just rest.

"Eddie lay down with me.." He he took the Advil with sprite raising his good arm for her to cuddle on him.."

"Nothing I would rather do", she smiled laying beside him, curling easily against his warm body, running a finger slowly down his chest. She missed this being close to him..feeling the warmth of his body against hers while his strong arms wrapped around her.

As Eddie lay on him Jamie watched with a smile waiting until she,settled to kiss her head. "I love you."

"Love you," Eddie murmured.

They slept that way all night long, safe and secure in one another's arms. When sunlight broke on the window Eddie stirred first. The dorm sat quiet as Jamie continued sleeping a peaceful smile on his face turning to clutch her closer.

Eddie loved the closeness and the warmth but they were supposed to me Joe and Danny for breakfast.

"Jamie, wake up we have to meet your brothers for breakfast.." eddie whispered into his ear.

Jamie groaned, "Nope...please five more minutes." The pain in his arm had burned all night from the elbow pup and down making it difficult for Jamie to sleep well tossing trying to stop the pain.

"We have to leave honey.." Eddie leaned over him placing a morning kiss on his lips hard. "Come on we can cuddle later."

Jamie sighed, "Okay...ow...oh..." The pain shot through his arm before he could even sit up.

"Jamie? Let me see where does it hurt,," Eddie pulled the covers back looking his arm over.

The elbow and upper arm were swelling double what it had been last night but all that was on Jamie's mind was enjoying the weekend and staying in college which meant remaining on the team. "Oh, damn it. Damn it...just help me hide it Eddie."

"No you have to see a doctor it looks really bad might have a break.. let me text joe.." Eddie reached for her cell worried at how bad his arm became overnight signifying severe damage.

"No, just help me. I can't lose my scholarship Eddie, I'm begging you please."

Sighing Eddie grabbed one of his shirts slowly pulling it over his head careful of the hurt arm, her eyes locking with his taping up the elbow as best she could then arm in arm she and Jamie headed out to meet the boys. Jamie did his best to smile and not show any pain that would ruin this weekend. They only had two days together he was not going to ruin that.

"How you doing kid," Danny asked. 'Great game last night."

"thanks, good still amped after last night.." Jamie smiled, receiving a small laugh from Joe across from him..

"I bet," Danny laughed. "How did you sleep Eddie?"

Eddie looked directly into danny' s eyes grinning, "best sleep I had in awhile."

"I hope so..." Danny replied. "So waffles? There's a good waffle place I read about."

All agreeing they set off to eat breakfast. After, all in full stomachs Jamie showed them around night reserved for he and Eddie. Tomorrow they would have to say goodbye again.

It was after noon when Jamie and Eddie went back into his dorm, "You look like you want to get sick," eddie worried.

"I'm fine just want to spend some time with you before dinner.." Jamie held Eddie with only one hand his arm throbbing wanting to savor the little time they had before Eddie, Danny and Joe had to leave.

"i can tell by the look on your face, you can't hide from me, Reagan."

Jamie sighed, "My arm really hurts that's all. I'll take care of it."

"Let me take care of it," Eddie whispered and leaned in to kiss her.


	10. Chapter 10

"Missed you this weekend," Spencer greeted. "How's you girl?"

"She's great man, I really missed her. Didn't think it would be this hard being away," Jamie sighed reaching for cereal wincing at the pain.

"You hurt yourself bad huh? "

Jamie nodded, "was hoping it'd be better by now coach can't find out but I can't play like this."

"take a bunch of pills due, We have like six or seven different ones in there."

Jamie are with one hand getting ready for class hoping he didn't see coach.

Jamie had three classes before he got called into the coach's office. He felt sick.

Entering the gym he went to coach's office knocking. "Hey coach wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, Reagan..." The coach replied. "Thinking of starting you in the scrimmage on Wednesday. You up for it?"

"Yea coach of course.." Jamie breathed out.

"Good, practice tomorrow. See you in the weight room at 8 am." Jamie sighed. He had less than 18 hours to get his arm fixed.

Jamie did what he could to ease the pain in his arm before scrimmage but nothing helped. Not wanting coach to find out he wrapped it heading to the scrimmage.

"Pull it really tight Spencer, I can't lose this scholarship."

Sighing, Spencer tried wrapping it tighter looking up at his friend. "After we'll ice it again okay?"

"Yeah, thank Spence. I really need the help."

"No problem buddy..good luck with scrimmage.." Spencer watched him go shaking his head slowly.

coach split the team up, half to do suicide drills the other laps for five minutes then switching the units. Once both teams completed both he ordered a shoot around as the last warm up.

Jamie woke up smiling on Monday despite a long week ahead of classes and practice. He stretched slowly hearing Spencer moving around getting ready for class.

Jamie did the best he could, he made the shots and didn't falter, but by the end of practice he was dizzy and felt sick to his stomach.

"All right good scrimmage everyone..Reagan stay a minute I want to see you.." coach told them seeing his newest player's sick face.

Jamie jogged over, "Did I do something wrong coach?

"No you were great kid but you look terrible what's wrong?"

"i think I caught a virus ," Jamie replied. 'My girl felt sick when she was up here, she was cuddling and stuff."o

Coach raised an eyebrow at him nodding slowly. "Its It's hard being away from home for the first time. Go back to the form and rest.."

"Thank you sir, i'll be square for the game Saturday, Jamie replied and hoped it was true.

Jamie changed out of his uniform heading back to the form. For the next few days he iced the arm so it's it'd be ready for the game.

Eddie called later that night to check on Jamie. Her voice was tight, "What' wrong Eddie," Jamie asked softly, not liking her tone.

"Nothing just a rough week how's your arm feeling?"

"It's so sore, "Jamie replied. 'You want to meet in COnneticut and rub it for me?"

"I would love to actually, you have a game coming up right? Maybe I'll come early rub it.." Eddie trailed off.

"i need you Eddie," Jamie sighed. "I'm sorry I sound like this but I do. I need you,"

Eddie breathed into the phone, "I'll come up early take good care of you. " Truthfully Eddie needed Jamie as badly as he needed her, especially after visiting Mary.

"I love you..." Eddie replied. "Jamie, you know I love you no matter what."

"I love you too Eddie can't wait to see you.." Jamie fell into an uneasy rest that might counting down the days until he saw Eddie.

After spending the morning cuddled in bed together Jamie and Eddie walked to the gym. Eddie found a seat in the bleachers while Jamie joined his team.

Ignoring the blazing pain in his arm Jamie went through warm up and half the period passing more then he usually would die to the throbbing pain from his elbow up and down his arm..

The coach called Jamie over to the sidelines and instructed him to use the ball more, he was a good shot and they needed him.

His mind whirling Jamie returned to the game. He didnt want coach to know about the injury but also couldn't let his team down. The next pass found his hands, slipping off as Jamie jumped for a three.

The ball spun out of Jamie's hands and swished through the basket at the buzzer. Also, at the buzzer, the guard from the other team knocked into him sending Jamie to the ground right onto his bad arm.

Letting out a groan Jamie landed hard, grabbing his arm eyes squeezed closed in pain.

Eddie didn't care about Jamie's image, she was running onto the court in heels the minute he went down. Opening up his eyes Eddie was the first person Jamie pain twinkling. "Eddie..it hurts.." The team trainer joined them gently checking jamie' s arm.

"Oh, wow, it's definitely broken, let's get an ambulance..."

The pain was to intense for Jamie to argue allowing medical attention for his hurt arm. "I'm going with him," Eddie said firmly. "I'm not leaving your side Jamie."

The medics allowed it taking him to the local hospital for x-rays concluding he suffered a bad break from the fall.

"He's going to need surgery, to pin the bone. We'll do that procdure soon."

The doctor gave Jamie something to ease his pain and put him to sleep, setting up surgery for a few days from then. Coach and several teammates stopped by to see him after winning the game for him.

"He needs surgery," Eddie. told them. "He's in a lot of pain so he's sedated."

"We'll come visit after please tell Jamie we came by and are pulling for him.." coach sighed never wanting to see this happen but especially for such a nice kid. He stepped forward gently placing a hand on Jamie's shoulders, stepping back for each player to do the same.

The team left Eddie in alone to watch Jamie sleep sighing, adding to a long list of other things on her mind. Reaching into her pocket, Eddie took her cell out dialing Frank knowing the family had to know what happened.


	11. Chapter 11

The following morning was Jamie's scheduled surgery early in the morning. Danny and Joe drove up after Eddie called Frank who wanted to be there too but Mary's condition had gotten worse making her unable to travel. Nurses came into the room just after five to prep Jamie waking Eddie from her sleep.

"I'll be right here when you come out Jamie.." Eddie leaned over to kiss him, watching the nurses wheel him out.

Danny and Joe stepped on either side of her simultaneously placing a hand on her shoulder. "They want us in the waiting room, do you want something to eat or a cup of coffee," Joe offered .

"No thanks I'm not hungry yet.." Eddie shook her head following them out. The waiting room was empty at such an early hour giving them a choice of seats. Eddie chose the corner facing out so the doctor could see them, Joe and Danny sitting on either side.

They sat there watching the clock and door slowly passing time while Jamie was in surgery. Doctors and nurses passed by talking quietly about patients as new shifts started. Visitors began appearing at the start of visiting hours walking past the trio to see their loved one, some carrying teddy bears.

By ten Danny went downstairs to get food and coffee for them unable to just sit there and wait. In the waiting room Joe glanced sideways checking on Eddie wanting to reassure her but nothing he thought of seemed right. Instead he took her hand a silent assurance of support.

Danny returned minutes later holding a tray of three coffee cups and bagels taking the empty seat next to Eddie. They are quietly turning back to the clock sighing.

Not hearing any word from his son's Frank called Danny checking in hoping for good news. "A doctor hasn't come out with any updates yet dad. Soon as they do you know I'll call. How's mom feeling?"

Frank sighed, "not good Danny I'm taking her to the doctor later, hopefully he can help suggest something. Please keep me updated and tell Eddie we're thinking of her.."

Promising to do just that Danny ended the call sighing. He saw his mom a few days ago and she didn't look good then either. He sipped the coffee hoping it would wake him up or at least help relax his nerves, feeling more anxious with each passing hour.

Joe closed his eyes resting for a bit, waking around eleven thirty. "Still nothing ," he asked, the look on Danny's face telling him there was no update.

Sighing, Eddie got up quietly walking out into the hallway for a minute wondering why the doctor hadn't given them any updates yet.

Finally a nurse stepped out, "He did well, he did very, very well...he'll be in recovery soon."

All three collectively let a relieved breath out, Joe rubbing Eddie's back sniling. Danny took his phone calling his father in Brooklyn letting him know.

Joe put his arms around Eddie and held her tight, "He's okay, it's okay...relax." He knew she waned to cry.

"I'm so.. it wasn't major surgery but still a risk. I can't loose him joe.." Eddie breathed in unevenly, wiping the water by her eyes.

"You know he's tough he is tough and he loves you.

Of course Eddie knew but it didn't help her stop worrying about him. She sighed as a nurse came to get them.

"Two of you can come back, he's still very groggy."

Eddie stood up looking between the brothers. "Danny, go with her I'll see him next.." Joe nodded

Danny nodded and held Eddies hand as they went to see Jamie. A nurse just finished settling Jamie into bed, his arm wrapped tightly allowing it to heal. He lay in bed eyes closed, chest slowly rising and falling.

Jamie moaned a little, Eddie put her hand on his heart. "Danny and I are here."

His eyes fluttered open and gave a tired smile. "Hey," he moaned.

"I know," Eddie soothed. " I know, ssh..I know."

Danny placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You did good kid just rest okay we're here. Joe is waiting to see you."

"Mom, where is mom?" Jamie asked.

"She's home Jamie..she wanted to come." Danny didn't want to go further then that when he was this groggy.

"Mom..."he sighed again. Their mom never didn't come.

Eddie sat on the bed carefully, rubbing a hand through his hair. "I know we can call later right now you need rest."

Eddie's touch was a balm so Jamie's soul, he fell asleep Eddie looked up at Danny, "you need to tell him"

"I can't Eddie, not like this I promised my dad.." He sighed.

"She is dying, Danny. Don't you date do to Jamie what my father did to me."

Danny sighed, "let me call my father I know he should know let him get stronger then I promise."

Eddie glared at Danny. She remembered Jamie and Frank coming to her girls camp to get her when her mother died.

Jamie slept for an hour stirring with a low moan at the throbbing pain in his arm Hearing his discomfort Danny got to his feet going out to get a nurse and let joe know what was going on. .

Eddie soothed Jamie with words and kisses along his forehead and cheek. Danny saw Joe anxiously waiting for news on his best friend "She is pushing us to tell Jamie about mom."

"He should know Danny you know how close he and mom are.." Joe eyes him. "How is he?"

"He's hurting but he's okay. I'm getting the nurse to give him a shot.

"I'm going to see him," Joe walked past to the room sighing at his brother's face twisted in pain. "Hey little brother.."

Jamie tried to smile, "hey, What are you doing here.

"You really think i was going to come check on you I'm really hurt jamie..thought you knew better," Joe smiled.

"Yeah but you have school," Jamie sighed.

Sighing, school was on the back of his mind. "I can catch up your more important. Besides I can catch up easily you got your smarts and looks from me after all."

Jamie sighed and laughd, "Eddie can i see just Joe a minute?"

Smiling, Eddie leaned down for a quick kiss, giving Joe a nod on her way out. Joe moved into the bed next to his brother.

"What are you doing to her, she's real upset. You said you would watch out for her"

"I'm not doing anything jamie..i have been taking care of her like I promised..i kept my word. " Joe said firmly.

"Why does she want to cry?" Jamie asked " is there someone else?"

If not for the situation Joe would have laughed. "No Jamie can't you see she s in love with you. She's worried about you that's all.."

Jamie sighed, he accepted it for now especially when Eddie returned

A nurse followed, smiling at Jamie as she held up a shot. "This will help ease your pain.." Jamie winced turning his head away.

Jamie took the shot, then let Eddie soothe him until the drugs held. Danny returned, eddie put her hands on her hips. "I am telling you both, I kno wyou are his brothers but you are not going to blindside him, I won't allow it. I'll be banned from Sunday dinner before I let him feel the way I did." Eddie's tears ran over her eyes.

Danny and Joe exchanged looks. "I spoke to dad.. she s getting worse so when he's up I'll tell him..."

Jamie took the shot, then let Eddie soothe him until the drugs held. Danny returned, eddie put her hands on her hips. "I am telling you both, I kno wyou are his brothers but you are not going to blindside him, I won't allow it. I'll be banned from Sunday dinner before I let him feel the way I did." Eddie's tears ran over her eyes.

Danny and Joe exchanged looks. "I spoke to dad.. she s getting worse so when he's up I'll tell him..."

Danny and Joe kept an eye on Jamie and Eddie. He rested and kept hold of her hand.

They exchanged a silent look neither wanting to beat telling Jamie the news but knew it was time...


	12. Chapter 12

Doctor's kept Jamie a few days after to monitor him and provide some OT for the arm. The specialist sat beside with him working on his range of motion watched carefully by Eddie, Danny and Joe.

"Doesn't hurt too bad," Jamie smiled as they worked.

"Good," the therapist smiled, turning back hearing a phone ring, checking hers on the table quickly. .

Danny looked down, taking a deep uneven breath breath seeing his father's number. "I have to take this excuse me. Keep working hard, Kid."

Jamie nodded, a silent promise he would as Danny stepped out. "Hey dad what's up?"

"It's Mom, you and Joe, I need you both home now. I need Jamie home as soon as he's able, speak to Eddie," Frank's voice wavered unevenly. Danny could tell he'd been crying before calling. .

The room suddenly spun forcing the oldest Reagan to lean against the wall. "Okay okay we'll leave soon as we can.." He pressed end taking deep breaths trying not to throw up.

Danny called to Joe, then Joe stepped back in the room. "We have to go, uh, Dad needs Danny back on the job so..." He hated the lying. "When he's well, can you tell him?"

Eddie nodded, catching Joe's eyes knowing he wasn't telling the truth. "Yea no problem call me later okay.."

"Where are they going? " Jamie asked, "home?"

"Yea Jamie your dad needs Danny but they said to keep up the good work," Eddie sighed wanting to tell him the reason they left but couldn't just yet while he needed all his focus on therapy.

Jamie nodded and did three extra reps at the end of their session. The therapist left smiling impressed with his ability, leaving Eddie and Jamie alone. Eddie sat in the bed next to him.

"Jamie, I need to talk to you, baby," Eddie began. She wrapped an arm around him playing with his hair trying to gather enough courage.

"Jamie, your mom...she didn't come this time cause she's sickly your dad stayed home with her.." Eddie began slowly.

Jamie closed his eyes, having a feeling that's why. "How bad is it Eddie?"

"I don't know, just she had been weak and seeing a doctor but..." Eddie sighed. " I think you need to know"

"Ah Mr. Reagan, how is your arm feeling," the doctor walked in smiling.

"It's good, not too much pain at all and therapy went well too, had a lot of movement," Jamie turned to the doctor, quietly sighing wanting to know what Eddie was about to say.

He smiled stepping in checking Jamie's arm. "That's good before you leave I'm going to prescribe you something in case."

"I'm going?" Jamie asked. "Eddie...I can go!" Jamie smiled.

Eddie laughed gently touching his shoulder. "Yes here's the prescription and recommended therapy. If you have any problems come back.."

Eddie took the items and headed out with Jamie a little bit later. "I'm going to take the best care of you!"

"I know you will.." Jamie leaned in pressing her for a kiss. "I really appreciate everything.."

Eddie laid her head on Jamie's cuddled in the cab that drove back to Harvard. Jamie used his key to unlock the door glad to be back, entering a quiet dorm as Spencer had left for class.

On his bed was a pile of mail...Eddie started to shift through it, "Oh here you go...letter from the team."

"Oh maybe the schedule.." Jamie sat on the bed, heart racing excitedly while ripping open the envelope. Even though he wouldn't rejoin the team seeing the letter gave him hope. Taking his letter out he scanned it, face falling.

"What happened Jamie ?" Eddie asked as Jamie's hand literally his head at a loss for words Jamie handed Eddie the letter sighing.

Eddie read the words vacate the school...if the money was not paid. "I'll go to my father, he'll pay for it."

"I can't ask you to do that Eddie tuition costs a lot of money not to mention room and board and meal plan. Without the scholarship I'm done" Jamie looked down a defeated look on his face at the inevitable truth that he'd have to pack up and leave.

.

"i will do that, Jamie. You aren't done, baby. You aren't." Eddie wrapped her arms around Jamie. "Let me ask."

He signed pulling her to lay back wrapping one arm around him, kissing her head. "I'll work I'll pay it back if he agrees no matter what it takes. Even if it takes years Eddie I'll pay him back every last cent."

"i now you will, but for now...let's take a ride home, you need to recover, you have a doctor's note that will excuse you from class until your arm heals,"Eddie sat up on her elbow tracing a finger over his chest.

"Okay..thanks Eddie I love you so much.." Jamie kissed her, reaching for his phone to call a cab.

The cab came an hour later. Jamie held Eddie close, their heads resting turned to kiss her cheek smiling, holding her hand. As they got closer his heart began racing nervously not sure,what to expect.

Eddie dozed off in Jamie's arms she though to the shock he was about to get, she had such a shock herself, Jamie and Frank at he girl's camp.

Eddie squinted trying to focus her eyes in the summer sun, raising her tennis racket ready. It was only day three of summer camp and she was already eager to come back the following year.

She missed Jamie so bad it hurt, but he was gong to come and visit when her folks did.

Letting out a grunt Eddie hit the ball back past her opponent smiling, applauded by the crowd.

"Edit Janko, please report to the camp office, She heard as she shook her opponetns hand. "Edit janko." Narrowing her curiously handing over the racket she headed back to the office curiously.

Jamie was sitting on the bench outside with frank at his side. When Eddie came Jamie stood up and hurried to her side.

"What's going on Jamie, Mr Reagan," Eddie looked between the two shocked to see them. She looked up at Jamie entering his arms.

"I am so sorry baby," Jamie cooed. "I'm so sorry..." He rocked her in his arms as Frank spoke gently. "Eddie, it's your mom, sweetie. She died this morning."

Eddie gasped, burying her head into Jamie's chest sobbing. "No.." she felt numb even with Jamie's arm wrapped tightly around her shaking frame, his attempt at comforting her.

The pain finding out her mother passed shattered Eddie's heart and she was determined not to let Jamie feel that. She found his hand, picking her head to look at him. "Jamie.."

"Hmm?" Jamie had his eyes closed, head resting against hers moving when she called him. Their lips brushed as Jamie's head lowered allowing them to kiss. "Almost home..you can sleep over since it'll be late."

Sighing, Eddie laid her head against her chest looking out the window, watching Brooklyn pass by.

They pulled up to the large two story house Frank and Mary lived, raising their four kids. Jamie paid the driver adding a small tip for driving so far and now having to drive back taking Eddie's hand to exit the cab. He took a deep breath leading her up the path entering through the open front door.

The living room lights shone brightly as they stepped inside the hallway. "Anyone home," Jamie asked, closing the door behind leading Eddie into the living room. Frank and Henry took to their favorite recliner's, Danny holding a sobbing Linda on the couch while Joe hugged Erin. Niki buried her head into her mother crying, Jack and Sean the same with their parents.

Jamie knew something bad happened when Danny looked up, his usually hard eyes soft, red and bloodshot filled with tears.

"Jamie.. I'm sorry son your mom passed away.."


	13. Chapter 13

"May perpetual light shine upon them..may their souls and all the souls rest in peace.."

Eddie gave Jamie's shoulder a gentle squeeze while sniffling back the sadness as they said goodbye to Mary. She slipped an arm through his hugging him close watching the priest move closer to the casket that held Mary.

To their left Frank openly sobbed held by Erin shaking in her father's arms. Danny held Linda tightly pressed against his body walls broken down crying himself. In between the two brothers Joe had his hands shoved deep inside his jacket pocket sobbing. The priest blessed Mary welcoming her home allowing family and friends to come place flowers.

Frank moved first slowly placing the flower down on his Mary's coffin, rubbing a hand over the lid. "I love you Mary.." He choked out turning to the crowd meeting Erin's open arms. She rubbed her father's back first waiting until Linda took him to place her flower on top.

With Erin back taking care of their father Danny and Linda placed their flowers through blurry tears. "I love you mom.." Danny wrapped an arm around Linda pulling her close. Breathing in unevenly Joe joined his brother and sister in law letting flower fall.

Jamie with Eddie by his side stepped over last placing the flower by his mother's head. He rubbed a hand over the wood wanting to be close with her one more time.. to say goodbye. "I love you mom..I love you so much and I'm sorry I would have been there." Tears flooded his blue eyes, rolling out leaving fresh streaks down his cheeks.

"I know Jamie come here.." Eddie sighed cradling him to her, rubbing small circles over his back soothingly. "Let's go home lamb chop." Slipping a hand into his she started out back to the awaiting black car.

When they arrived home baskets of food decorated the kitchen and dining room table from neighbors and cops on the job offering their condolences.

Frank sank in his favorite recliner clutching the edges, dark circles underneath his red, bloodshot and puffy eyes. Erin, Linda and Joe followed their grandfather into the kitchen helping him unpack some of the food.

Sighing unevenly Danny sat on the far end of the couch Jamie closer to his father. "Why didn't you tell me mom was so sick," Jamie asked quietly.

"We were trying to protect you son.. Mom she.." Frank's voice wavered with emotion needing to take a deep breath.

"Protect me" Jamie asked. "From what? Cause this sure didn't feel like you protect me."

Frank sighed rubbing his eyes having no answers for his youngest. He thought it was the right thing to hold back..

Eddie held Jamie's hand, "I didn't want this for you, I'm so so sorry."

"You knew too, this whole time and you didn't say anything? " he turned to Danny "did you know too? Joe?"

"We all knew, but i Eddie's defense she was on us to tell you," Joe replied. 'We were going to after your surgery."

"But you didn't.. none of you.." Jamie stood up excusing himself heading upstairs to his room.

Joe stood up and Eddie shook her head, "Let me go...let me go."

Jamie sat on his bed looking at a picture of he and his mother from high school graduation.

"Jamie..." Eddie opened the door. "Jamie...let me in."

"Leave me alone Eddie I want to be alone right now," Jamie sniffed setting the picture down.

"The last thing you need is to be alone...i'm coming in."

She received no answer but when Eddie came in Jamie didn't say a word keeping his back to her. His whole body shook though Jamie tried holding it back.

Eddie pushed closer, she laid on the bed and put her arms around him hoping to soften him up knowing how angry he was with all of them for not telling him.

Jamie didn't move staring at the window sobbing quietly

"I know it hurts, baby. I know it hurt finding out this way. I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry, I didn't want you to find out like this trust me Jamie. I love you so much . Let me hold you, please."

"I just..someone should have told me I had the right to know. " Jamie's lip quivered.

"I was starting to tell you," Eddie replied. "You were in agony, you were doped up on drugs..."

Jamie shifted away angry at them all of them for not telling him how bad she was, his voice rising. "Danny and Joe were up there you were with me one of you should have told me.."

"i told them to tell you, they planned to tomorrow morning, then they got the call from your father."

"It was to late then Eddie when you guys found out you should have told me!" Jamie got up grabbing his keys. "I don't know everyone in this family leaves me out of everything but I'm done."

"Jamie" Eddie stood in front of him. "No, I will not let you...No..." She put her arms around his middle. "I know how much it hurts, and i know how much you hate me now, but I love you...I love you so."

"I don't hate you Eddie I'm just angry and frustrated and sad at the family and her for leaving I need air I have to take a walk. " Jamie didn't know where but he had to leave

"Can I come? I won't talk, I promise. Can I come...i have a place we can go."

Sighing Jamie just wanted to be alone to think. He shrugged starting out of the room

Jamie let Eddie tag along after him, she had to run to catch up to him. "Jamie...I have a place...Come on, let's cab it to my place and we'll take my car."

He nodded getting a can to her house getting in the passenger side of Eddie's little car looking out the window.

She parked a few blocks from the Brooklyn Bridge. She took his hand to their special place, near the big Sundial on the promenade and held Jamie's hand. "We come here for everything...this is our place, we should be able to just be here."

"Yea .." Jamie sighed relaxed wrapping an arm around her waist letting the breeze relax him sweeping around them.

"I love you, Jamie. I tried, Joe tried...Let it go, Jamie. Don't let anger cover it up, okay?"

"I love you too I'm just a lot of emotions right now that's all.. Just wish I had known so I could say goodbye to her you know..tell her how much I loved her and.. Jamie sighed, tears clouding his vision..

"I know it is," Eddie replied. "But feel the hurt, don't cover it with anger."

Jamie sighed nuzzling her pulling Eddie tightly against him kissing her softly for being there to listen. .

An hour later, almost without either one knowing it, Jamie and Eddie lay on his jacket cuddling together covered up by their clothes, the cool air brushing their skin under a glowing moon.

"I love you Eddie thanks for bringing me here.. I needed this.." Jamie brushed a hand along her arm leaning over to kiss her head.

She sighed, "Hell of a first time huh?"

Jamie smiled, "can I ask you for one more thing Eddie? I can't stay in the house and they don't know about my scholarship yet.."

"Yes, oh yes..." Eddie replied softly

"Thanks," Jamie kissed her. "I'll make you breakfast every morning for this. I just can't tell my family yet and I'm not sure what I'm going to do about my future yet.."

"There is actually just one more thing I need from you..."Eddie whispered.

Gently holding her rubbing his hands along her arms slowly gazing into her eyes Jamie whispered, "sure Eddie."

"Can we do this gain? She asked with big, rounded blue eyes locked with his.

Jamie laughed, pulling Eddie against him to hold her gently holding the most precious thing in the world leaning down to kiss her .


	14. Chapter 14

For the following week Jamie stayed with Eddie at her apartment until he figured out what to do with his life since loosing the scholarship. While Eddie attended class Jamie walked up the avenue passing stores in deep turmoil with such a big decision to make. He stopped in the middle of a block eyeing the recruitment center seemingly glued to an officer sitting at the desk. Jamie took a step past, stopping and went in to inquire putting down Eddie's address.

When Eddie came home dinner waited for her, a small roast beef, asparagus and potatoes with salad. In the middle a bottle of red wine chilled in the cooler waiting for them. "Hey babe how was class," Jamie greeted her with a soft kiss.

"It was okay kind of boring actually. What's all this," she glanced the table of food, sitting in the chair Jamie pulled out for her. The roast beef was cooked medium just how Eddie liked it.

Jamie went around to sit across from her pouring wine into both glasses smiling at her. "It's nothing I told you that I'd cook for letting me stay with you.." Eddie caught his eye a look that she knew he wasn't telling her the truth. Lowering his eyes Jamie clasped his hands together praying.

"It smells good though," Eddie took two pieces of brown meat for her plate, filling the rest with vegetables. "So what did you do today?"

Jamie carefully choose his piece of meat surrounding it with vegetables. "Nothing much cleaned up a little then went out and took a walk. "

"Did the walk help you decide? Why don't you become a cop like the rest of your family," Eddie offered stabbing her meat to cut smaller.

"Yea kind of. My mom never wanted me to become a cop that's why I went to Harvard and studied law," Jamie sighed remembering his mom dissuading the idea of joining the family business.

Taking a small bite of asparagus Eddie raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay so what are you going to do then."

"i was thinking about enlistment,"Jamie replied. "I can rehab the arm, do time in basic, and the Army will pay for college. I can' still be a lawyer."

Eddie stared at him shocked he would think of doing that. "You want to join the army but not police force? Jamie .what if. "

"The police force won't pay for school, the Army will," Jamie said firmly. "I need to put a roof on your head, food in your belly...'

Putting her form down Eddie raised an eyebrow at him, "You do? Jamie I'm perfectly of getting a job and helping out so you know. You don't have to do this."

"i do," Jamie said fimly. "I need you behind me, eddie. Please."

She sighed, "Of course I'm behind you Jamie I'm just I don't want to loose you, I love you. Is this really what you want to do?"

"yes, I need to do it, I really do."

"Okay Jamie," Eddie reached across the table taking his hand giving a quiet nod.

"I love you, Edit Marie Janko," Jamie whispered "More than life itself."

She smiled, "I know you do once I graduate we'll get married. I can't wait jamie and I will always have your back."

"I can't either...but...if I do go overseas, I would like to marry first."

The reality of him having to leave overseas made Eddie shiver. " yeah Definitely when do start basic?"

"Once I sign up...I leave in a week, so two weeks maybe?"

Eddie's face dropped, "Oh. You have to tell your family Jamie." She pulled back pushing the rest of her dinner around.

"Yes, I do. We'll talk to them tomorrow," Jamie replied. "For now...come here."

Sighing Eddie pulled her chair around the table needing to cuddle against him while they still could in case he did have to leave, laying her head against his shoulder breathing in unevenly..

Jamie rubbed the back of her neck, up and down her shoulders. "You okay, you didn't eat much."

"Yea fine I ate most of it just the thought of being apart from you.." Eddie took an uneven breath.

"It won't be so terrible," Jamie replied. "Joe will look out for you."

"Joe isn't you," Eddie sniffled laying her head against his chest, intertwining their fingers.

"you want to go upstairs?" Jamie asked leaning over to plant kisses along her cheek and neck wanting to be close with her.

Eddie shook her head, "No I'm tired can we watch a movie and cuddle? "

"Sure we can," Jamie replied then "Are you mad at me for doing this Eddie, for joining and maybe having to leave."

"No I'm not mad I understand why you Jamie and I have your back I promise. Tomorrow we'll,tell your family together," Eddie took his hand leading him to the couch, setting on the spot next to him.

"I know , I just...you don't usually say no to me..."

Eddie's eyes darted up meeting his a soft twinkle shinning. "Don't panic it wont last forever," she smirked.

"Better not..." Jamie laughed. The swept Eddie off her feet.

They spent the night cuddling and giving soft kisses until falling asleep in each other's arms. The following morning Jamie signed up, stopping by the barber to get his haircut not expecting to see his family until later.

He and Eddie hung out until six sending a text before to his family asking them over his father's. Now that it was time Jamie stared at the house scared.

"You'll be okay," Eddie told him assuringly. "Just explain it tot hem like you did to me."

Taking a deep breath Jamie squeezed her hand. "I'm not nervous about how they'll react just. "

"What are you nervous about then huh," Eddie softly asked rubbing her fingers against his hand slowly. "I'm right here Jamie as promised..I'm right here when you tell them no matter what they say.

"I don't know.. okay let's do this.." Jamie sighed, walking with Eddie inside the brightly lit house. "Anyone home?"

The family was all around Jamie and smiled to see him and Eddie. Frank was the only one who stood behind the family, lips pressed tightly together. "Why aren't you at Harvard son?"

Eddie held Jamie hand tight. "Go on sweetheart."

He sighed, "I uh have something to tell everyone. After the doctors released me I got a letter from Harvard saying i lost my scholarship."

"Oh Jamie! Henry gasped.

"'Damn kid" Danny mumbled feeling for his little brother who could have had a bright future in law using his basketball skills. Joe only nodded having nothing to say.

"That's awful, Erin replied.

"Since I can't afford to attend I have to come up with what to do now.. so.." He glanced Eddie. "I enlisted.."


	15. Chapter 15

The living room fell quiet immediately following Jamie's announcement, all eyes on him except for Eddie.

Henry gave his youngest grandson a small smile wanting to support his decision. It was clear Jamie already told Eddie because she didn't react to the news so if she supported him they should too. Still, having been there the older man understood what it meant he just hoped Jamie did.

Standing next to her grandfather Erin gasped, bringing her up over her mouth. Coming from a family of cops she worried enough about them now this? Ever since their mom passed Erin tried to offer a motherly roll towards her brother. "You can't do it, i won't let you!" Erin demanded. "And you claim to love him."

Eddie wrapped an arm around Jamie, looking up at him. "I do love him and he needs our support even if it means we'll be apart again." Eddie turned and held Jamie tight.

" I love you", he whispered. "Thank you eddie.." Jamie kissed the top of her head. Neither Joe or Danny said anything completely speechless.+

Finally Frank ended the worries, " you will do well, Jamie. Im proud of you."

"Thanks dad," Jamie was shocked his father was so accepting. Danny was not the case.

"How can you let him dad, we just lost mom now the kid wants to go out thinking he's what..he's gonna get hurt! That's why mom didn't want Jamie to become a cop remember," Danny asked raising his voice.

"Maybe," Frank replied. "But Jamie made his choice and we have to accept that. We have to support him."

Danny stared at his father, "well I'm not loosing my kid brother..think This over kid please. Erin is right for once. "

"i have thought it over. I'm going to marry Eddie, I need to put a roof over her head, I need to get my law degree. I can do that in the Army, put in my infantry time, finish school and serve as an Army Jag."

Danny sighed, turning to Joe who still hadn't said a word. "Your his best friend he listens to you talk to him Joe. Try and reason with him."

Joe took a breath and walked over to Jamie, "Keep your head down and your nose clean. I love you kid." He wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulder slowly pulling the younger man in for a tight hug.

"Seriously Joe." Danny was livid no-one else took his side, worried he's loose his baby brother. "Why am I the only one worried?"

"you aren't," Joe replied. "But I know Jamie and I know that look on his face, we all get it. He's going to do it, and if he does I want him doing it with us having his back. That should be the last worry on his mind over there, think about that Danny. "

For the first time Danny studied his youngest brother's face. "I want to support you Jamie I hope you know that, but we just buried mom..i don't want to loose you too kid you get that right?"

"I do, I know..." Jamie embraced both is brothers. "I need you guys, I need you to take care of Eddie for me."

"You know we will, She s already like our sister," Danny grinned at eddie.

Eddie smiled, "Thank you guys."

Though Frank wanted Eddie and Jamie to stay for dinner Jamie wanted alone time with Eddie before he left. He took her to a local family owned restaurant sitting across from her.

Eddie had been quiet the last few days, she wasn't normally so but Jamie was giving her room and space to work on her feelings, bringing it up now that it was out. ."So what's going on eddie, are you really okay with this," Jamie reached across the table taking her hands.

Eddie sighed, "i am, Im scared, I'm nervous, but I love you and I want you to be happy."

"I know..so talk to me about how your feeling Eddie I want to know.. i love you and I don't want to go not knowing if your really okay.." Jamie spoke softly understanding how hard this was for her.

"Did you mean what you told your brother?" Eddie asked. "When you said you wanted a roof for my head?"

Jamie nodded, "Yea I did Eddie i meant every word, I want to be with you. "

"i guess I'm waiting for you to ask me then," Eddie replied. "I kept thinking you were going to but you haven't."

"I will have it all planned out too, just waiting for the day to do it. Have to keep you on your toes," Jamie lifted her hand for a gentle kiss. "I'm going to miss this being with you..

"Me too," Eddie replied. "I will miss you so much!"

Heaving a quiet sigh Jamie moved into the seat next to her wrapping an arm around Eddie' s shoulders. "I'll write every day Eddie when I can.. we'll video chat."

"I know but it's hard, you're off to basic, and in basically..." Eddie sighed. "I feel sick..I'm sorry."

Jamie hugged her tight, kissing her cheek. "I know Eddie It will be hard I know. "He rocked her slowly ignoring the fact they were in a restaurant surrounded by other people's curious eyes.

Eddie flushed and rested her head on Jamie's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I wish I...I support you, but the idea of being alone..."

"I know no need to be sorry Eddie. I know it wont be the same but anytime I can come back I will when you can visit I'll bring you.." Jamie held her close feeling his own stomach turning.

"Promise me something Jamie," Eddie murmured.

"Anything.." Jamie rested his head against hers, voice quiet and soft for her.

"If you do change your mind, if you get to the point where you think it's a mistake...tell me," Eddie begged. "Please tell me."

Jamie gave a small shake of his head, "not gonna happen Eddie. I love you..your the one I want to have a life with.."

"i know but what if you find some pretty girl at basic or someone with a small behind," Eddie wondered. Long distance relationships were difficult.

His eyes shone looking directly into hers, cupping her hands. "Your the only girl I want to see and I like your behind. "

"It's big," Eddie sighed. She laid her head still. "Hold me?

Kissing her head Jamie obliged holding her tight. "I know but I like that, It's perfect to me Eddie."

Back at the house Frank and Henry settled in their favorite chairs inside the study after everyone had gone. Two cups of scotch rested on the table in between and neither man spoke for several minutes.

Henry flipped his paper over, stopping his usual puzzle to study his only son. He didn't want to say anything in front of everyone with emotions so high. "So Francis, what do you really think about Jamie's decision?"

Sighing, Frank set the newspaper aside reaching for his glass of scotch needing to drink before answering. "Honestly pop I want to support him..you and I both served we're all cops but Jamie is.."

"Yea I know Francis but he's strong too. I'm worried but the decision is made and all we can do now is pray for the best.." Henry sighed.

Francis set his glass aside, burrowing his mustache with a pained look on the older man'a face. "Mary wouldn't have want this not for Jamie, he's the youngest and Mary's precious baby boy. I know he's not a little boy anymore but.."

"You feel like your betraying Mary..I understand Francis.. And I hear you.." Henry quietly returned to his puzzle not sure what else to say.


	16. Chapter 16

In the days following Jamie kept busy packing his stuff while spending as much time as possible with Eddie and his family. He'd take a bus at seven to North Carolina with fellow recruits where they would start basic. Butterflies turned in his stomach that morning nervous about starting training and also leaving Eddie. She didn't look to good especially waking up the morning he was supposed to leave.

Wanting one more night together Jamie told his father he'd meet them at the bus station because he'd be out late with friends who wanted to say goodbye. Instead he slept over Eddie's sharing another intimate night, leaving the bags for basic in his car. Eddie woke up to puffy, red bloodshot eyes snuggling against his warm body. She looked up to find Jamie watching her with a sad smile at their last cuddle for a long time. "Hey," he whispered leaning down to plant a kiss on her head following with one on her lips holding it there.

"Hey.." Eddie replied, closing her eyes to focus on Jamie's soft kiss. She moved an arm over his waist brushing her lips against his. She felt Jamie's hand gently cup around her neck massaging as they let the kiss continue holding her delicately.

The kiss lasted two minutes leaving the young couple entangled in each other's arms. Smiling, Jamie moved his hand brushing Eddie's hair behind her ear staring adoringly at her. "I love you so much Eddie."

"I love you too Jamie.." Eddie sighed.

"I love you too, angel, Jamie sighed, "it's gonna be okay. I promise. I'll write and call as much as I can.."

Eddie didn't answer, instead she threw the covers back to go make breakfast holding back killed Jamie to see her hurting, scared...he pursued her. He would make her talk before they left.

Eddie started making pancakes quietly keeping her back to him , hot tears blurring the pan forcing her to blink hard.

"Eddie, baby look at me," Jamie whispered." Look at me please"

Sighing, Eddie turned to look at him while the pancakes cooked , eyes watering letting out small sniffles desperately trying to hold it in until she was alone.

"Oh come here, Oh sweetheart. Its ok baby. It is don't cry," Jamie soothed wrapping his arms around her. Unable to hold back anymore Eddie stepped into his arms sniffling. "I'm sorry I was trying so hard."

"Why? There is nothing you can't say to me. Nothing.." Jamie cupped her cheeks gently.

"I don't want you to think I'm not supporting you but now it just hit your not going to be here for at least a year and if something happens to you Jamie.." Eddie sniffled. "I just I'm not ready it came so fast."

"It's just basic babe. I'll be fine and on leave after I complete. I'll be calling and writing.." Jamie pulled Eddie into a hug, kissing her head.

Eddie forced a smile, turning back to finish the pancakes so they had time for the family to say goodbye. She quietly pushed hers around barely finishing, going to shower quickly having to leave soon.

Jamie was ready when she came out. It was his turn to cry.

"Your gonna make me cry again. " Eddie went up to him, pulling Jamie against her, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm nervous too, that you'll need me and I won't be here. Joe is gonna take care of you, he promised. He said Angela wants you to call whenever you need."

"He isn't you.." Eddie looked away slipping her hand in his quietly. "We better go your going to be late.." She was done talking about it. Joe, Angela and the entire Reagan family were sweet but they weren't Jamie.

Jamie held Eddies hand right until the last minute. The Reagan's met them there wanting to say goodbye. Jamie turned to his father first surprised to see tears in the man who was always a rock for the family.

"Thanks for getting this dad, your support is .. " Jamie swallowed.

His own eyes watering Frank pulled his youngest against him for a tight hug. "You stay safe son thats an order."

"Yes, sir," Jamie replied the moved to Henry. Henry only gave him a hug, they didn't need words. Erin sobbed hugging her brother tightly unable to say everything she planned on telling him.

Joe gave his little brother a small, sad smile as the two embraced. "Love you kid, come back to us safe and don't worry I'll keep an eye on Eddie. Angela said she will too, you know dad and pops will so you focus on training and coming home."

Jamie,nodded and whispered, "she's not doing good Joe."

"I know kid we got her don't worry." Joe hugged his brother, stepping back allowing Danny to say his piece.

"Keep your head down, nose clean and make us proud." Danny surprised the younger man with a hug not usually for sentimental things. "Love you kid."

"Thanks Danny," Jamie sighed, turning to Eddie not ready to say goodbye.

"Don't," Eddie replied. "Don't please...not goodbye, okay?" Eddie put her hands up to her mouth, she was shaking

Eyes twinkling Jamie reached for her hands cupping them in his, kissing both. "This isn't goodbye because I'll be home before you know but I want to leave you with something while I'm away.."

Still holding her hands Jamie got down on one knee looking up. "I love you more then anything Eddie and when I come back I want to come home to you. Will you marry me?"

Eddie's hands flew to her mouth, shocked and delighted. Even though they talked about marriage Jamie remained elusive and here he was leaving making Eddie think it wouldn't happen for awhile. "Oh Jamie...oh...Yes! Yes!" Eddie threw her arms around his shoulders.

Jamie gave Eddie a firm kiss then waved at the rest of his family as he boarded the bus.

Standing back with the family Eddie watched the bus pull out slowly teary eyed, looking down at her ring hoping to see him soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Eddie stretched out her aching muscles, tired from tossing and turning the night before. It has been strange since Jamie left weeks ago, maybe the reason why she was getting sick every morning.

She felt a little dizzy, a lot tired but mostly heart sick. Jamie wrote her three letters a week and called her twice a week. Today was a calling day

While she waited Eddie started to make coffee, interrupted by another bout of nausea that forced her into the bathroom.

She just finished getting sick when the phone rang. Of course Jamie would hear her with her horse throw up voice. Sighing, She jumped up using the towel to wipe her mouth while grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you up? I'm sorry, Jamie apologized. "i only have about ten minutes today. Exercises."

"No I've been up just feeling under the weather today. How is It? " Eddie sat poured herself a cop of coffee while Jamie filled her in, eyes wandering to the calendar.

"It's good, I'm sore but it's a good sore If you feel sick, ask Pop to come over and bring you soup," Jamie frowned on his end worrying about her especially with his not being there.

The line went quiet for a minute as Eddie looked over two dates circled for that month, one a doctor's appointment she had and her monthly. "Uh yea I will.. i miss you.."

"I miss you more," Jamie replied. "I'll be getting leave before we know it. I'll be back in your arms."

"I can't wait..i love you Jamie stay safe okay. ..come home.." Eddie's eyes remained glued on the calendar quickly thinking. She had seen the doctor a week ago , they should be calling but..

"I will, I love you Baby," Jamie told her and hug up. Slowly Eddie hung up leaning against the counter holding her coffee cup in shaking hands.

Henry shuffled quickly to the young woman's apartment knocking slowly. He's just gotten a phone call from Jamie worried about Eddie being sick. Of course Henry promised he'd usher her right to the doctor.

"Come on Sweetie," Henry told her. "you look awful. Do you have a fever? "

"No just been getting sick a lot I went to the doctor but they haven't called.." Eddie followed the older man gratefully.

"Well we'll see my doctor, he'll find out what's wrong,' Henry replied.' He dialed, "Hello, Morris...I have my grandson's fiancee and she's getting sick on and off...See you in an hour."

Eddie couldn't hold back the smile at how Henry always seemed to make everything feel better until her stomach turned again, getting sick on the sidewalk. "Sorry Henry " she apologized once it passed.

"It's okay, we'll get you some apple juice and some ginger ale mixed together, it fixes everything."

A nurse let them right in a favor for the former commissioner and friend. Dr Morris stepped in quickly, "Henry good to see you ."

"Thanks for helping us so quickly , its good to see you too. This is Edit, she's Jamie's girl and she's vomiting a lot."

Dr Morris turned to the young woman. "Ah yes Jamie very sweet kid, all right lets see what's going on. How long have you been sick?"

"On an off three weeks, but it's worse this week,' Eddie sighed. "I went to my doctor but they didn't call back. Today I'm also dizzy."

He nodded checking her vitals making notes on a chart, "have you been getting your regular monthly? "

"I missed it this month but I had it light last month," Eddie replied. 'It's because of Jamie, isn't it?"

"It's possible stress could bring it on. Let me give your doctor a call and see what they found out to know what direction i have to go okay ," Dr Morris smiled assuringly going back to his office calling Eddie' s doctor.

The phone call was short, they hadn't even run the test yet. Morris showed back up, "Okay, honey...do you have to use the bathroom. If you do, I'll run a quick urine test then the nurse will draw new labs, I''ll rush. Do you want to lie down?"

Eddie began feeling dizzy again wondering what the doctor said. . "Yes I'll take it then if i could lay down."

"Okay, Henry let's give her some privacy, and I'll have Florence bring in a blanket for you."

"Thank you doctor," Eddie took the bottle into the bathroom coming out minutes later head spinning as she lay down.

Henry tended her like she's one of his own grandchildren while they waited. The doctor was only gone a few minutes. "Henry, there is no doubt why this poor thing is sick."

"What's you find out doctor " Henry questioned. Eddie looked up squeezing Henry's hand nervously stomach turning for a different reason.

"Eddie, you're having a baby honey," Morris told her. "The number say the child is about eight weeks old, but I'll get an ultraousnd to be sure." Eddie began to cry, I'm sorry Henry, I'm sorry..."

The older man turned soothing her in a calm soft voice like one would do with an upset child. "Oh sweetheart it's such a blessing don't be sorry.."

"But we're not married and Jamie said you'd all be so angry if we weren't married..." Eddie sobbed. "He'll be angry, he's doing the army so we have money and a baby is so much money."

"Shhh honey you need not get all worked up. The family will be thrilled if i have any say about it and Jamie will be so happy when you tell him. Everything will be okay.." Henry said softly.

Eddie nodded, "lie down and we'll see that baby of yours," Henry took her hand.

Smiling, Morris set up the ultra sound until the picture cleared. "Okay right there see it? "

"It looks like a little blob," Henry remarked. "But an adorable one. Can we get a picture of that?"

"Of course. Eddie id like to come back for checkups and call us if you need anything Okay? Congratulations," Morris printed out the picture handing it to Henry.

Eddie smiled, she liked the old family doctor. She was exhausted though. Seeing how tired this made the young woman Henry insisted Eddie stay by their house to eat dinner so she wouldn't be alone. They were both surprised to find Joe at the house.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked Eddie surprised to see her. Henry sent her upstairs straight away to lay in Jamie's bed and rest.

Joe waited until Eddie disappeared to question his grandfather. "What's going on pop is Eddie all right?"

"She's pregnant Joe," Henry replied. "And having a hard time with the baby. She's sick."

"She's what, whoa! I'm guessing no one else knows yet. That's great pop really happy for them. I'm going to see if she needs anything.." joe started upstairs grinning thrilled with the news.

" rest joe, she needs rest," Henry sighed, "talk to her later."

Joe stopped halfway up sighing, coming back down. "We have to tell Jamie pop, he has to know."

"Eddie will tel him but she need her rest now okay," Henry started into the kitchen for a sandwich.

Nodding Joe looked up the steps following his grandfather into the kitchen hanging out until Edie came down two hours later. Her face seemed a little brighter this time, eyes less tired and not as baggy.

"Hey Eddie, how are you feeling," Joe greeted softly avoiding the fact that his grandfather told her big news hoping she'd mention it.

"Not as tired but still could nap. Did pop tell you the news?" Eddie grinned at the guilt written all over both men's faces. "I spoke to Jamie before but didn't know yet. I want to tell him but I'm afraid he'll get distracted.."

Joe sighed, "he has to know Eddie he's the father.."

Eddie knew that, wishing he was here so she could tell him face to face and see the shocked look on his face, hopefully happy they were starting a family together despite the money issues. "I know I just if he gets distracted..you know he'll worry more..maybe you could mention it.."

"It should come from you sweetheart, and Jamie will be more upset if you don't tell him," Henry piped up.

Once his grandfather turned away Joe gave Eddie a small smile dropping his voice. "He should call I'll mention how you've been sick. He won't be distracted if I remind him that I promised to look out for you," Joe wrapped an arm around her shoulder nodding lightly.

"Thanks Joe," Eddie hugged the older brother feeling slightly better knowing Joe would have her back in telling Jamie. Truthfully she was scared to tell him, afraid at how he'd react and be distracted but Joe and Jamie had a special bond.

Joe wanted to tell his brother the truth every time Jamie called but couldn't find the right way promising himself he'd tell before Jamie came home. Unfortunately that time came before anyone realized.


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie was speechless, there was Eddie at least seven months pregnant with his hadnt told him...

Henry quietly ushered the others inside allowing Jamie and Eddie to talk privately. "Hey jamie," Eddie whispered.

"Hey, is there something new you have to tell to tell me," Jamie managed to ask.

Smiling Eddie reached for his hands wrapping them around her growing belly feeling the baby moving around. "That's your baby in there jamie.."

Jamied face broke into a smile, "why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to Jamie so many times but i was afraid it would distract you. We need you home safe jamie.." Eddie gave an apologetic look.

"And I need to be a father Eddie," Jamie replied.

"You will Jamie.. you'll be a great father.." Eddie led him into the living room to sit unable to stand for to long.

"How are you feeling?" Jamie asked "you look so beaitiful."

Eddie laughed, "I'm big as a house jamie.. I'm tired a lot, my back hurts but..your family had has been great.."

"Well I'm here now for two weeks and I can help..." Jamie replied. "Can we see it, do you have to go to the doctor?"

"Of course do you want to know what it Is? Joe, do me a favor get the last sonogram for me.. I do next week," Eddie nodded. How brought the small brown album with all Eddie's sonograms.

"Do you know what it is?" Jamie asked as he rubbed her belly. "It's still, is that okay?"

Eddie smiled at joe as he brought the book, "Yea she likes to rest don't worry we'll feel her again."

"She?" Jamie asked. "A girl, we're having a baby girl."

Eddie nodded, smiling, "we're going to have a daughter jamie.. In just a few more months."

Jamie kissed Eddie's lips softly. "I'm so happy, I wish i had been here to help though."

"I do too but you are helping us bringing income and supporting us. Joe, your dad grandpa even Danny have been great. Linda stops by and Angela" Eddie cuddled into him.

"But they don't rub your back or massage your feet...they don't do the thigns I should do as a father as your fiance."

Sighing Eddie looked up at him, "no those things I miss you said your here for two weeks..think we need to catch up."

Jamie smiled and cupped Eddie's cheek, Yes we do."

"I love you jamie.. ooh there she goes.." Eddie rested her head on his shoulder looking up at him.

Jamie moved his hand over the mound and felt lis daughers little feet, "Oh listen to you...look at you go."

"Yea she keeps me up at night sometimes , apparently she doesnt understand when we need to sleep," Eddie smiled. "How much longer is basic?"

"That's done soon, then I have clsoe infantry and four years in service but I might be here, not deployed or anything," Jamie hoped.

Eddie sat up locking her wide round eyes with him, "four years? So you'll be gone another four years?"

"No no, once I get stationed somewhere, you and the baby come with me. We'll live on an army post until my time is over so we'll be together," Jamie assured softly wanting nothing more then to be with his two girls.

"Move away from everything we know, your family.." Eddie questioned. "Do you stay on the base too or are we left there while you serve?"

"Well, if I'm stationed here I'm there and I go to work during the day and I cme home at night, if i'm deployed then you can leave the post and come home to famiy here." Jamie held Eddie tightly moving his hand underneath her shirt slowly running his hand over her stomach.

Eddie's head spun forcing her to lay against him. "When do you find out your assignment? Our girl needs you Jamie I'm hoping you stay.."

"Me too I need you too, I miss you. When I graduate but im,doing well so it could mean the engineers, that's dc.." Jamie said.

Dc didn't sound to bad and wasn't that far from New York if she wanted to come see the family. Eddie sighed against him.

It'll be okay baby, I promise...it'll be okay. Jamie sighed. "Do you want to go to dinner to celebrate. We have to celebrate our gift from above."

Yea that sounds great Jamie..i know just hormones you know.. lets enjoy these two weeks.." Eddie took his hand

Okay why don't you rest and I'll shower.."

Eddie leaned up kissing him gently. "Your fine and look great in the uniform by the way..

Jamie smiled, "I need to shower and you need to rest." Jamie also needed to process everything, becoming a father with the very real possibility of moving away from his family.

"Okay, wake me when your done.." Eddie lay back elevating her swollen feet relaxing until Jamie was ready to go.

Jamie jogged up the steps and popped in on Joe. "You couldn't tell me?"

Joe put the book he was reading down sighing. "I wanted to kid, I tried so many times but Eddie didn't want to distract you. So congratulations kid your gonna be a dad.."

"It's crazy, totally crazy..." Jamie sighed. "Can you get father to meet me and Eddie at sparks...he needs to marry us."

"What like tonight? Jamie that's nuts kid wait until you come back have a usual wedding no need to rush things," joe studied his little brother raising an eyebrow.

"I want her and the baby on my benefits,Joe. There is a rush."

Sighing Joe met his brother's eyes slowly. "I'll make a phone call for you ."

Jamie nodded, "good thanks joe."

Joe watched Jamie walk out to shower before grabbing his cell calling the church. With Eddie's seven month old belly father was waiting for them by the time they arrived.

"Jamie what is this," Eddie looked up at him seeing Father waiting for them.

"We were going to get married right well the baby coming I didn't want to wait Eddie. Once we get married you and the baby will be added on my benfits," Jamie squeezed her hand.

"So you are marrying is for insurance, that's romantic. No"Eddie shook her head.

"No Eddie I'm marrying you because I love you and our baby girl..i want to take care of both of you," Jamie faced her.

Eddie smiled, "I love you too, and so does our baby"

Jamie smiled, taking her hand turning to the father. "Thank you for coming Father."

Joe stood with a smile on his face, coming as a witness to the marriage. He was so glad to see his little brother getting married. jamie's eyes were shining.

"We are here to marry this man and this woman in holy matrimony.." the priest began. Eddie smiled, giving jamie's hand a gentle squeeze following with the proceedings.

Jamie smiled, "You are the most beautiful...more with the baby coming." Jamie kissed her head.

"Now the exchanging of rings Jamison please repeat after me with the ring I thee wed.." Jamie repleated the words then Eddie, holding hands and smiling.

The couple slid the ring on each other's finger locking eyes. "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Jamie cupped Eddie's cheek and kissed her gently. "I love you," Eddie whispered.

"I love you.." Jamie said softly, slipping his arms around her waist letting them rest against the square of her back and held onto eddie happily.


	19. Chapter 19

The weeks Jamie was home he and Eddie spend most of their time together, taking short walks as long as Eddie could, holding hands.

"it's good for me to exercise," Eddie told Jamie. "Dr. Morris said that I would have an easier labor that way."

"He's right you should," Jamie agreed, keeping an arm wrapped tightly around her large waist watching her every step.

"My ankles hurt," Eddie laughed. "And my back...hurts in the small..."

"Want to head back , I'll give you a nice massage while you put your feet up..we can relax.." Jamie asked softly.

"No, one more lap, there's a hot dog vendor on the corner, with yoo hoo!"

Jamie laughed, "now that's my Eddie.." He kissed her cheek walking with her slowly. "Can't believe we're going to be parents in 2 months."

"Nope, and it's six week two days," Eddie corrected. "Ouch...oh wow...feel."

"Yea," Jamie stopped gently pressing his hand against her belly, eyes bright,feeling their baby kicking. "Oh wow.. she's kicking."

"Yeah, up a storm, it's crazy..." Eddie laughed. "I'm so hungry."

Giving her a smile, Jamie looped an arm around Eddie spotting the hot dog stand nearby. "Hey Stanley, usuals one yoo hoo.."

The vendor was smiling, "Here you go and I'll give you a second yoo hoo, for the munchkin."

"Thank you" Jamie have him money for the good handing Eddie her hot dog helping her to a bench so they could eat.

Jamie looked down at Eddie, "You're really hot, do you want me to get the car?"

"No I'm okay just feeling exhausted all of a sudden. Can you open the yoo-hoo for me," Eddie took a bite of her hot dog. Her cheeks began showing a light pink, sweat gleaming.

"Eddie, whoa...you're flushed. Let me get you a water bottle...' Jamie called to Stanley. "Stan, throw me a water please."

Stan tossed Jamie a cold water bottle hovering closed to his stand while watching. "Is she okay? Need me to call help?"

"I think she's getting too hot and dehydrated, let me see..." Jamie wet two napkins and placed them on the back of Eddie's neck. "Drink a little honey it'll help you, there you go nice and slow."

Sighing Eddie took a slow sip face red. "I'm okay really Jamie the water is good. " Eddie sighed at the fuss, taking a little more water.

She felt sick to her stomach though as the water went through her body. She started to get dizzy, little black spots floated.

"Jamie," Eddie called leaning against him shutting her eyes to make everything stop spinning.

"I'm here, baby..." Jamie sighed. "I'm going to call Joe to bring the car."

This time Eddie didn't fight, laying her head on his shoulders with her eyes closed wishing the feeling would pass quickly comforted by Jamie rubbing her arms slowly as they waited.

Joe arrived with the car ten minutes later, "Can she walk?" Eddie had stopped perspiring and had been sick.

"She's overheated I'm going to help her.." Jamie carefully started lifting Eddie helped by Joe into the back of his car. "Thanks joe for coming, dropping everything. She's never make it home.. "

Joe already had the AC blasting and another water bottle in the car. "Pop called Linda."

"Good, just hang on a little longer Eddie.. why did i take you out like this I'm sorry Eddie," Jamie kissed her head pulling her close sighing.

"I wanted to go. I need exercise, just got...too hot, I'm okay..." Eddie insisted.

Joe glanced them through the mirror quickly while driving back"Kid, let her go, she needs to breath."

Jamie slowly let his arm down wanting to just make Eddie feel better guilty watching her. "I know Eddie i I love you.."

Eddie got herself settled down, and felt better cooler. "I have to pee so bad, let's go home."

Joe smiled, "just about there hang on. There we go get her inside kid." He pulled up in front of the house going around to help Jamie lift Eddie out watching them walk in together..

Linda was waiting for them, "Oh, yeah. you are way too hot, let's do a cool shower."

Jamie stayed by Eddie's side helping Linda get her into the bathroom. "It's okay Eddie, is it just overheated Lin?"

"Yeah, i think so, let's see how she is after a little rest. Don't worry yet.

He stood back quietly staying close in case Eddie needed him watching Linda take care of his wife.

Thanks Linda," Jamie helped Eddie to her room where it would be quiet so she could rest, pulling the blankets over and leaned down to kiss her.

"She is due in six weeks, she had to temper the exercise it's to much," Linda explained.

"Okay how, what kind of exercises should she do," Jamie whispered rushing a hand through her blond hair gently.

"Stretches, leg lifts, short evening walks..." Linda rattled off.

"Let her sleep, go shower, don't hover"

"Linda I'm leaving soon and won't be back for a few more months I have a limited time with her.." Jamie sighed.

"Let her sleep", Linda repeated she needs it.

Heaving a sigh, Jamie leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'll be right inside Eddie love you," he brushed a hand over her cheek.

Eddie,rolled over and smiled at Linda "thanks he's sweet but he's." Linda only nodded quietly understanding why Jamie was so protective of her.

Jamie showered quick wanting to sit with Eddie, surprised to find Henry waiting with Jack wriggling in his arms.

"Time to play with your nephew...he's wet, it's good practice," Henry teased with a smile.

"Gee thanks pop, come here what is grandpa doing to you huh?" Jamie smiled taking Jack bouncing him lightly smiling as he set up forgetting Eddie and Linda were in the room.

Jamie easily hanged the little boy, he was calm and Jack played with his feet and cooed. "Take him outside to play a little, not too long," Henry pressed. Linda told him Jamie's hovering was bothering Eddie right now.

"Call me if she needs anything," Jamie glanced Eddie not wanting to leave her side but repented staying close in case she wanted him. He took Jack outside sitting on the grass. "Your gonna have a little cousin buddy, I can't wait.."

"i'm going to talk to him right now," henry replied, heading outside after his grandson. Henry quietly stepped into the yard watching him play with Jack. "Your a natural.. Jamie let's talk okay?"

"What's wrong Pop?" Jamie sat down and bounced the baby.

"I understand your worried about Eddie but she needs rest but she won't sleep if you stayed." Henry carefully said.

"Why not?" Jamie asked, she always said I helped.

Henry walked a little closer, "and you did Jamie, you did a great job but she needs sleep and may not if your near her. Just give her a little while then you can go see her okay?"

"I don't understand! Why is she...is she mad at me," Jamie clutched his nephew for support hating to think Eddie was mad at him.

"No Jamie it isn't Eddie she fell asleep. She loves you so much that she didn't want to rest even though she needed it," Henry explained gently.

Jamie nodded..."okay I'll let her rest and she can call for me".

Placing a gentle hand on his grandson's shoulder Henry nodded. "I'll let you know soon as she does."

Jamie turned back to Jack, hurt he might have been causing his,wife stress. Eddie slept for over an hour before waking, immediately asking to see Jamie looking better. Keeping his promise Henry took Jack allowing Jamie up to see her.

"Hey, are you okay," Jamie sat on the bed.

"Hey, yea I feel so much better after taking that nap," Eddie reached a hand out for his moving to lay in his lap smiling.

Jamie stroked her hair, "Why didn't' t you say I was annoying you?"

"You weren't Jamie I wanted you here but truth is I probably wouldn't have slept, I'm stubborn," Eddie smiled.

"Well you need it, baby," Jamie replied. "You do. Let me see...oh there's her little hand again, she's waving."

Eddie smiled taking his hand to place over her stomach laughing as the baby kicked again. "I can't wait until your home with us.."

"I love you...it'll be soon. I called my CO, and they said I can have the video conference on when you're starting to push. I can see her come out."

Eddie began to cry moving into his lap. "I love you too," she sobbed, resting against him.

"Don't cry, you're too tired to cry. Hey, what if we did got to dinner, in the car, and got deep dish?"

"Hmm sounds good, I'm just I just want you to be there when I have her.." Eddie sniffled.

"I can't babe...well maybe I can. I have four weeks left on leave...and you have six weeks...babies can come at 38 weeks and they are fine."

Eddie doubted it but hoped for a miracle that would keep Jamie home until she had their daughter , that's all she wanted.


	20. Chapter 20

As the weeks passed Jamie doted over Eddie, going to her doctor appointments and watching her belly grow. Soon he would be leaving and the baby still hasn't arrived, making Jamie nervous.

"We can speak to the doctor," Eddie told him. "The baby was big enough at the last appointment, over 6 lbs. I'm willing to have labor induced."

"Maybe let's try the other options first.," Jamie worried inducing labor would cause problems for Eddie and their daughter. He moved a hand under her shirt over her large belly, feeling constant motion.

"They say that sex can induce labor naturally," Eddie replied.

Jamie laughed, raising an eyebrow at her. "Is that just an excuse or.." Smirking he leaned down capturing her lips.

"No, they say that..." Eddie laughed When the kiss broke.

"Well no one is home so," Jamie smiled moving in for another kiss, slow and gentle brushing their lips together.

"Nope...just you ..." Eddie pecked Jamie's lips gently. "And me... I love you."

"I love you too Eddie," Jamie cradled her quickly getting to work, their eyes never once parting from each other.

Three times a day for four days and not a single pain or contraction...Eddie was beginning to get very depressed.

Hating to see her so down Jamie made an appointment with the doctor so they could discuss other options. He would be leaving very soon and hoped the baby would come before.

It was Eddies 35 week appointment, she didn't even want to go...Jamie had to drag her. They sat in the waiting room until being called, Eddie walking in with jamie' s arm around her. The doctor walked in smiling minutes later. "Okay so how's it been going at the home stretch?"

"I need to have the baby and we tried and tried...I need help here I...

Dr Terri gave a small nod, "let me see where you are, how she's doing then we can talk options." She settled in checking Eddie's progress.

"The baby is just six pounds and the organs look good...we can do a trial of labor on six days."

"Doc I have to return soon and I want to be here for the birth. Is there anything more we can do," Jamie asked.

The safest is three days, then we can bring natural labor."

Jamie nodded, squeezing Eddie's hand silently praying while the doctor finished up. Each day without any contraction would make them both more nervous.

On their way home Jamie bought ice cream cups trying to cheer Eddie up. "I know honey I want her to come soon too."

"I want her healthy but here"...Eddie sighed. "Tonight we are having sex until your thing falls off."

Jamie laughed, "I know I do too honey.. " he sighed pushing the ice cream around thinking quietly.

After finishing their Ice cream Jamie drive back home. He helped with dinner with Eddie rested, neither talking through the meal. Frank lounged in the study reading while Henry completed his puzzles, both going up around nine.

Jamie sent Eddie to rest while he cleaned up a bit downstairs, then he carried two juices upstairs to them. Eddie lay propped up waiting for him smiling. "Hey honey here's some juice," Jamie sat on the bed beside Eddie.

""thanks, dinner is laying like a rock," Eddie complained.

"Come here," Jamie moved closer massaging her belly moving his face closer until they were only inches apart.

Slowly they began to hug and kiss then let nature take it course quiet with Frank and Henry down the hall able to hear every word through the thin walls.

An hour later Jamie cradled Eddie breathing hard. He smiled eyes twinkling seeing Eddie' s big belly bouncing, their daughter moving around happily warm and cozy already feeling loved.

Eddie dozed off in Jamie's arms after making love twice...the baby kept moving and kicked inside...A little after one Eddie woke up in pain.

"What's wrong Eddie, " Jamie sat up feeling her moving in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I think it might be time," Eddie gaped. "I think..."

Jamie fully sat up looking her over checking to see if her water broke. "Breath honey," he cupped her hand holding his breath hopefully. He got Eddie' s bah, helped her up and put her into the car. Jamie hit the gas and headed to the hospital.

Leaving the car where it was Jamie helped Eddie out looking around, "I need help, my wife is in labor.."

Jamie followed quickly staying close trying to catch what they were saying. "It's okay Eddie it'll be okay.."

The OB came down to check on Eddie and ran a few tests, "Take two teaspoons of this and it will help. It's not labor, it's gas."

"It isn't labor pain," Jamie fell beside his wife unable to hide the disappointment they wouldn't meet their daughter tonight. Sighing, he cupped edie' s hand holding her.

"So what now I just burp and go home? Eddie asked. "You can follow up wit your own doctor but you are only 35 weeks 2 days, so..."

"Our doctor said we could induce labor can you at least do that," Jamie asked. He frustrated and so was Eddie that their baby didn't seem to be coming any time soon.

"We can't induce in the ER unless the mother or baby are in medical distress..."

Shaking his head, fighting back his emotions Jamie turned to Eddie. "Come on Eddie let's go home honey, I got you."

Eddie sobbed the entire trip home, "Maybe I should throw myself down the steps and...then that'll help us."

"No I'll do some research and if anything we'll call the doctor again. " Jamie forgot how late it was when he helped Eddie inside cradling her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Frank asked hearing the noise.

Jamie shook his head sniffling quietly. "Thought it was going to be tonight dad but no.."

"it's too early, Jamie, it has to happen naturally," Frank assured softly. He understand why they wanted it to happen if only things worked that way.

"Yea but.." Jamie held Eddie tight

"Talk to you doctor," Frank advised. "Go to bed, it's after 2."

Mumbling goodnight Jamie helped Eddie upstairs to bed cuddling together. He lay awake sending a silent prayer that he'll be here to see their daughter bring born.


	21. 21

Eddie had two more trips back and forth to the hospital with false contractions, finally six days before Jamie was to leave, she went to the doctor again. "I want to have the baby, I want Jamie to see his daughter born."

The doctor smiled, "at this point it would be safe to induce labor for both of you is that something you want to do?"

"Yes, "Eddie said firmly. "Yes that's what I want for sure."

"Okay then let me induce labor it will take time but soon you'll have your baby. Close your eyes."

Eddie smiled and Jamie took her home to pack. "Well?" Henry asked and Jamie smiled. "We're going to the hospital tomorrow at 6 to get induced

Jamie lifted Eddie quickly putting her back down, wrapped his arms around her waist leaning in for a kiss happily.

"Oh, that's great...I'll pack food for you and snacks..."

"Thanks pop, we're going to meet our daughter soon." Jamie's eyes twinkled taking Eddie's hand.

"Let's finish packing then and I want to lie down, my legs and feet hurt."

Jamie helped Eddie upstairs, they had already started packing just in case only needed a few things. Once they had everything Eddie lay in Jamie's arms while he massaged her shoulders and arms. "Let me take care of those feet for you.." He whispered.

"So tender..." she sighed. Her feet were really swelled up and the skin was tight.

Sighing seeing how bad they were Jamie carefully took her foot rubbing it how he read to care for pregnant women in a book. "How's that?"

"oh that's good...can you go a little lighter it still stings."

Nodding Jamie eased up on the massage smiling down at her studying Eddie. "Not even a day an we are parents," Eddie breathed.

"I can't wait," Jamie smiled whispering in her ear softly.

"Me neither, she's going to be special, so very special."

Jamie moved to lay beside Eddie again smiling. "She sure is, soon honey." He held Eddie until she fell asleep in his chest.

Jamie and Eddie woke at five, she was only allowed some water before going to the hospital so her body was clean for her labor. Jamie had a banana to sustain him and they headed out. The family would meet them later.

Jamie was nervous as they settled Eddie into bed, setting down in a chair beside her bed taking her hand smiling. "We should decide on a name now before she comes."

"you know i don't want a traditional name," Eddie looked up at him. "Autumn is nice and it is that now."

Jamie nodded, "it has a nice ring to it, pretty very pretty. "

Autumn Marie?" Eddie asked.

"Cute very cute Edit Marie," Jamie smiled giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"More Marie for your Mom," Eddie replied smoking. Dr. Morris came in, " you ready to start?"

Jamie kissed her forehead staying by her side holding hands. "Yeah doctor, we're more then ready."

The doctor started the iv then Eddie started to walk with Jamie, after an hour Eddie began to contract. "Your doing great Eddie, squeeze my hand if you need. Want to walk a little more or do you need to rest," Jamie studied her getting excited.

"It was my first contraction..." Eddie laughed. "I'm good." Jamie nodded holding onto her walking around the hallway slowly hoping it'll speed things along.

Three hours later Eddie went to her room for the doctor to check her. "Coming along Eddie good rest a little then I'll come check on you again in an hour. Some of your family Is here too.." the doctor left allowing Frank and henry in first.

Eddie smiled and leaned back, "they guys, sorry not here yet, just is."

"No worries sweetheart how are you Doing? Henry moved to the bed smiling at the young woman.

"Okay it isn't too bad so far, I'm gonna walk again soon.

Frank smiled, "if you need anything we'll be in the waiting room. Danny said to text him and Joe soon as,something happens."

"thanks," Jamie replied. "Come on Eddie, let's go do some more laps..." Jamie knew it would be many more hours...

Sighing, Jamie helped Eddie out of bed looping an arm around her waist starting another slow walk.

They walked a few more times before eddie got tired again forcing them back to the room. Jamie helped Eddie into bed.

"Do you want me to rub your back or your legs? I' can see about food..." Eddie was getting edgy. It has been six hours.

"Food would be good I'm starving, maybe my back it really hurts." Eddie took deep, slow breaths holding a hand out to Jamie.

"let me see about the food, but no promises okay?"

Eddie nodded, rubbing her stomach slow and gentle. "Any time now would be great baby girl." They both knew that would be happening.

Jamie returned with a snack the only thing they would allow for right with Eddie getting ready to give birth. When he got back, he found Dr. Morris examining Eddie again, "You're only four centimeters and 80% effaced. The head is still at plus 1 station...I can increase the medication and I can break you water but it could be rough."

"What does that mean doctor, how much longer? Will the baby be okay," Eddie glanced Jamie a worried expression about the health of their girl.

"The baby is fine, but as it is now it could take another day. If we increase and break Eddies' water, it's her that will likely suffer."

Jamie shook his head taking Eddie's hand. "Eddie, honey what do you want to Do? I don't want to see you suffer. Doctor, what will happen if we wait?"

"She might labor too long, let's break the water see if that does it on it's own, if not then we'll increase the petosin."Jamie squeezed Eddie's hand looking away as the doctor broke Eddie's water slowly.

"Oh that hurts..." Eddie moaned. "Jamie...that hurts..." There was a pop and gush of water, "Nice and clear...rest a little."

Slipping into the bed allowing him to wrap his arms around her Jamie kissed eddie's head. "I know honey close your eyes and rest."

With the water broken, Eddie's labor increased a bit. The contractions were steady and 12 minutes apart, lasting 30-45 seconds each. Each time Jamie held his wife until the contraction passed his hand available for her. "There you go honey.." Jamie whispered softly after the last one.

"Let's walk again...i need this kid out of me!"

smiling, Jamie helped her up walking back down the hallway around a corner slowly. Danny and Linda had just happened by with Jack, they wanted to see how they were doing. It was now 4 pm, Eddie had been laboring 9 immediately recognized the stressed, tired looks on his brother and sister in law's face. "Hey kid, hey Eddie ."

"This is taking forever," Eddie sighed.

"It takes time but she'll be here before you know," Linda assured, offering some gentle advice for the young couple.

"Jamie, why don't you let Linda and Eddie chat, and you and I take a walk," Danny said softly." Jamie was hesitant not wanting to leave Eddie but Danny insisted so he let Linda take Eddie while the brothers walked.

"You scared?' Linda asked the younger women. "You're going to do just great."

"Very scared and anxious just want her to come you know," Eddie looked at her belly sighing.

"She'll be here soon, but are you scared about when she's here. Do you have questions?"

Eddie took a deep breath, "I'm scared about labor if it'll go good, If I'm able to..what will happen when she is here and Jamie leaves. Will I be able to handle it?"

"you're strong...and if he labor doesn't progress, they'll go get her. It's okay...stretch a little bit...you having a pain?"

Eddie nodded, "think I'd like to go lay down after this last lap. I'm just..."

"Tired, I know but moving is really the best thing...Here...let's try this. Lean over and put your hands on the wall...touch your head to the wall and look down."

Studying her sister in law Eddie tried following looking down at the ground breathing in slowly. Linda pressed her hand into the small of Eddie's back, "Breathe in and out...really slow, how's that?"

"Better, how.." Eddie stopped smiling remembering Linda was a n RN for many years. "Thanks Linda.."

"I was in labor once too, for 26 hours...I'll show Jamie this trick okay?" Eddie's blond hair shook unable to imagine staying like this for that long, this was unbearable and it wasn't even 12 hours.

"Kid you look like you need the hospital bed."

The brothers walked a bit down the hallway looking out a window. "I can't imagine how Eddie is feeling but I'm exhausted Danny. I feel bad for Eddie we just want our daughter here.."

"I know, but you have to stop thinking like that and take his as a bonding experience for you two. I never felt closer to Linda when when she was laboring wiht Jack. Use this."

"I'm scared Danny if something happens to either of them i don't know what I'll do.." Jamie admitted with a sigh.

"Lean on me, lean on Dad...we love you Kid...Joe will be here soon to help you through the last part. I have to work."

Jamie looked up at his brother disappointed wanting him there too. "Will you if I call when it happens? "

"Yeah, yeah, but it's gonna be like six hours , Kid. I'll be here before she is. "

Giving his brother a small nod Jamie stood up not wanting to Danny to see him sad, "I'm going to check on eddie."


	22. 22

Jamie stayed by Eddie's side for the next two hours as her contractions grew closer together. Her contractions were now four minutes apart and lasting longer. They were intense and left Eddie panting and exhausted in between.

"I know babe rest it shouldn't be long now," Jamie soothed holding her hand gently. "Your doing great Eddie."

"Ice please?" Eddie panted. "And no more visitors, just us until she...until she's here."

Jamie quickly went to get ice for her returning back at Eddie's side. "Here babe it's okay," Jamie pulled out his phone texting his father asking they stay in the waiting room.

"I'm so tired, my body aches so bad.." Eddie sighed. "She wasn't ready, we rushed her."

"I know..i'm sure. It's to late for regrets Eddie we're here okay just lay back and rest..." Jamie took her hand for when the next contraction hit.

Another three hours and Dr. Morris came in, "It's show time, honey."

Smiling Jamie kissed Eddie's forehead holding her hand. "Right here Eddie focus on me okay?"

The doctor got her into delivery then Eddie began to push. "Oh It hurts too much!" Eddie cried.

"You're doing great Eddie use my hand to focus, you can do this. You're strong Eddie you can do this think of our baby girl, " Jamie coached, wiping her forehead with the cloth.

"Push honey, don't quit working on us now," Dr. Morris encouraged. "Push..."

Eddie took a deep breath pushing hard as she could crying out in pain forcefully squeezing Jamie's hand. "I can't Jamie I cant it hurts. "

"I know it does, I know it does, she's almost here, you're doing so great!"

Letting out deep, labored breaths Eddie cried out, her face drenched sweat dripping down her neck. At the next contraction Eddie closed her eyes bearing down and pushed hard.

"I have the head, keep pushing Eddie," the doctor coached. "Push..."

Tired, her whole body hurting Eddie breathed as she was taught in the class squeezing Jamie's hand pushing again. She cried feeling something sticky coming out.

""okay, Eddie, stop pushing honey. Stop pushing and take a deep breath...little push now, here come the shoulder..."

A small cry came out of Eddie exhausted. She lay her head back breathing hard. Jamie kissed the top of her head peeking at the doctor as Eddie pushed again.

"And here she is..." Dr. Morris announced. "A healthy girl."

"Why isn't she crying doctor?" Jamie moved beside Eddie worried, watching the doctor bring their baby girl to the table.

"She's just a little shell shocked..." The doctor cleared the baby's windpipe and gave her a little whack.

The baby let a long unhappy wail flailing her closed fists. Jamie kissed Eddie sniffling, tears in his eyes moving a little closer to see their daughter.

"Oh she's so small..."

Eddie moaned, "Jamie is she okay?" She was so tired but wanted to know their girl was okay.

"She's perfect, here she is Momma," Jamie replied handing Eddie their teeny tiny newborn girl. The baby was asleep already but Eddie smiled, tearing at her teeny round face, little nose wrinkled up in sleep. She had,a tiny fist resting by her left eye. "Oh Jamie look at her. " Eddie cried

Eddie smiled, "She sure is. We've been waiting for you Autumn Marie. " She gently kissed her daughter's head teary eyed yawning.

"Okay, let them take her honey she needs her rest and you need yours."

Sighing Eddie handed Autumn Marie to Jamie. "Can't she stay in here with me? "

"Not right now," Jamie whispered. "You need your rest, she can come back later. Take her nurse."

Eddie watched the nurse take their baby away fighting exhaustion sadly laying her head back. "Your family, you have to tell them."

"I will you need to rest, when you fall asleep I'll go tell them." Yawning Eddie lay her head back falling asleep within a few minutes.

Making sure Eddie was fast asleep Jamie stood, kissing her forehead and headed to the waiting room knowing his family was anxiously waiting. Jamie carried baby Autumn so slowly, he was afraid he'd drop her. He had a huge smile when Henry and Frank came into view. "She' s here, Autumn Marie Reagan...she's here...and she's..." Jamie's voice broke.

Frank smiled his own eyes tearing going to give Jamie a hug. "Congratulations son, may I hold her. Danny and Joe said to call when she arrived."

Jamie handed the baby over, she was tiny and next to Frank more so..."Oh my...you are so small. yes you are so small...but you are healthy, I can tell and absolutely perfect," Frank melted at first sight of his grand daughter.

"She's beautiful Jamie congratulations," Henry peeked at the baby anxious for him turn to hold his new great daughter. While they took turns holding Autumn Jamie called Joe.

"she's here!" Jamie told his brother. 'Autumn Marie and she is perfect. Eddie resting, she's so tired."

"Congrats little brother I'm finishing up a case then will swing by the 5-4 to get Danny and come by. Can't wait to meet her. How are they Eddie and the baby," Joe asked sorting through paperwork on a big case.

"Eddie's very tired, she couldn't open her eyes at the end but Autumn is the belle of the ball already...she's starting to cry so i have to go though."

Joe smiled promising to come soon hanging up. Frank rocked the tiny girl handing Autumn back to her father. She nestled against Jamie's chest her cries fading into Coos.

"There we go, you just missed Daddy already...and I think you need to eat. I'm going to see if Eddie is up to nurse her."

With each step towards the room Jamie slowly rocked his daughter, watching her with twinkling eyes feeling a deep sense of love he couldn't describe. He walked into the room slowly sitting beside Eddie.

"Hey, Eddie, can you hear me?" Jamie knew she was beyond the state of normal fatigue

"Hmm," Eddie moaned keeping her eyes closed just wanting to sleep for a few hours.

"She's hungry honey, she's crying and smacking her lips. Do you want me to have the nurses give her a bottle?"

Eddie slowly moved her arms out setting up to nurse , "No give her to me see if she'll take."

Jamie handed the baby to Eddie, she positioned her and held her gently so her cheek touched her breast. The baby turned and latched onto her mother as if she had done it for years.

"Good girl," Eddie praised, watching her daughter for a minute then looked up at Jamie smiling. "She s amazing Jamie."

"Oh yes..." Jamie smiled. "She's just like her Mommy she's perfect.

Eddie just smiled watching Autumn eating happily until she was full, letting out a tiny yawn. "Go to sleep mommy and daddy are right here."

Jamie slid onto the bed with Eddie, they were all very tired from their big day.


	23. Chapter 23

Exhausted Eddie handed Autumn back toJamie once she fell back asleep allowing the tired mother to rest as well. Jamie stayed on the bed cradling his baby girl who rested comfortably in daddy's arms making small cooing sounds. The room fell silent as Jamie watched his two girls sleeping smiling rightly at them heart melting.

Keeping his promise Joe stepped into the room quietly followed by Danny to meet their new niece. "Hey kid," Joe quietly greeted crossing the room stopping by his little brother's side.

Jamie tore his eyes off his sleeping daughter giving his brother's a smile. "Hey meet your new niece Autumn Marie. Eddie wanted to name her after mom," Jamie whispered. Joe and Danny took the small girl in both smiling at their perfect niece.

"She's beautiful Jamie, you did good kid. Can we hold her," Joe asked. He held out his arms to support the baby feeling her weight shift. "Look at you beautiful," Joe breathed in softly. He gently rocked Autumn slowly holding her for a few minutes before letting Danny have a turn.

"I'm really glad you got to see her being born kid, there's no better feeling then seeing the birth of your kids and holding them for the first time," Danny said. Jamie nodded keeping an eye on his daughter while she bonded with her uncles until they were called back to work.

Jamie took Autumn wanting as much as possible having only a few days left. He cradled her to his chest offering a slow rock. "Love you so much and I'll always be here for you," he sealed the promise with a kiss to her tiny round head.

Both Eddie and Autumn were released the following day after receiving checkups to determine they were okay to leave. A nurse wheeled Eddie out helping her into the car while Jamie settled Autumn fumbling to make sure she secure. With Jamie unsure of where he'll be Frank extended the invitation for them to stay with him and Henry, so when Jamie did leave they could help Eddie.

After a slow five minute creep Eddie sighed tearing her eyes off their daughter to Jamie in the front seat. "Jamie if you go any slower we'll get home by the time she's ready for college." Jamie smiled at her through the mirror maintenance the speed limit.

They made it home ten minutes after they should, greeted by Frank and Henry waiting outside. "Welcome home," frank smiled helping Eddie out of the car while Jamie carefully unlocked Autumn's seat carrying her in.

"Thanks dad good to be home. Eddie why don't you go up and take a nap, you look exhausted," Jamie offered. With a small nod Eddie headed upstairs to Jamie's old room without arguing.

WhIle Eddie napped Jamie brought Autum to the living room setting on the couch to relax tired.

Jamie stroked the baby's hair and kissed her tiny nose. Frank leaned in the door watching his boy with a smile. "Best feeling in the world having a child."

"You said that right," Jamie replied. "I don't know how in gonna leave her

"It'll be hard son I wont lie so enjoy all the time you have with her until then. It'll be hard on all of you Eddie too," Frank sat on the couch.

Jamie walked with Autumn until she started to fuss to be fed. "Okay okay sh let's see if mommy is awake so you can eat. It's okay," Jamie soothed with a small rock taking her upstairs.

Eddie heard her baby and was on her way down. "Oh who's hungry..."

"Hey, I was just bringing her up to you go lay down Eddie. " Jamie carried their daughter into the bedroom waiting until Eddie settled to lay the infant on her chest.

"Here we go..."Eddie cooed. "Good girl...she eats so well."

"Yea wonder where she gets that from," Jamie teased sitting beside her looping an arm behind watching Autumn.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Eddie laughed. "You do okay yourself"

Jamie grinned holding her close, "Just okay though."

"Yeah..." Eddie rocked the baby. "So lets talk about that gorilla."

Heaving a sigh Jamie noded quietly knowing it was going to come up even though he didn't want to think about it. "Yea few days I'll be heading back but ill miss you both."

"Jamie, don't...your dad can fix it, he can get you out."

"I can't ask him Eddie I won't use my hook. It's not for much longer," Jamie assured.

"Three months is a long time, Jamie,' Eddie sighed. "A long time, you wont' recognize her."

Jamie breathed out unevenly leaning down to kiss her head. "I know Eddie I have to finish though. I'll never forget her ever.."

"I know but she'll grow and she'll change...you will miss it..." Eddie's eyes filled with tears.

"I know Eddie I don't want to go either but I have to . I don't want to miss a minute of her life," Jamie sighed, pulling her tightly against him.

"You have a choice, you could at least try but you wont'" Eddie held Autumn close and began to cry.

Jamie wrapped his arms around her careful of Autumn. "Listen to me Eddie we're required to finish Okay? It'll be okay.."

"You could at least ask him Jamie, you could at least ask..." Edddie sobbed. "You dont' want us...you are just stuck with us."

"No Eddie, hey look at me I want to that's why I asked you to marry me.we made our beautiful baby girl okay I would love more then anything to be with you," Jamie whispered softly into her ear.

"Then ask him," Eddie stopped crying and looked at Jamie firm. "Ask him to help."

His heart broke seeing her this sad so Jamie leaned down to kiss her. "I will Eddie promise relax okay?"

Autumn cried and dislodged from Eddie's breast, she kicked her feet and put on a fit to rival any her Uncle Danny would throw. "What's wrong, why is she crying like that? It's okay Autumn shhhh it's okay," Jamie watched Eddie attempt to burp her hoping that would help.

"I'll be back," jaemie kissed Eddie' s head. "Hey Dad...come here.."

Frank appeared having heard the baby's cries trying to stand back and allow Jamie and Eddie to figure it out. "What's wrong jamie?"

"She just started to scream and we dont' know why, Eddie was crying and the baby spit the breast out and went nuts..."

The older man smiled patiently, "check everything son burp, rock her, check her diapst. She could be gassy so you may have to rub her stomach."

"It's my fault," eddie replied. "I got so upset...Frank...please see if you can help us...Please."

"She can feel if your upset honey but I'm sure it isn't your fault. Come here little one come to grandpa," Frank cooed, holding Autumn with her head supported using the other hand to rub her belly.

"Dad, she didnt' mean with the bavy," Jamie sighed. "She meant with my enlistment."

Frank rubbed small circles over Autumn' s belly slowly looking between the two. "I know it's hard Eddie I went through this was Mary. Jamie enlisted because he felt it's what he had to do not because of you honey."

"But...you can fix it, you can make calls, please ll." Eddie was almost ready to throw up

"Take deep breaths honey I'll try but I can't promise anything okay," Frank replied.

"You can at least try..."

Promising to try Frank set Autumn back in her crib carefully. "Let me see what I can do try and relax Eddie okay?"

Jamie sighed, "Thanks Dad..." Eddie had cried herself to sleep and Fanrk handled the baby. "She's okay now."

"I went through the same thing Jamie twice. When I became a cop your mother swore she would leave, but she stayed. I'll be downstairs son.."

"Can you actually get me out? Jamie asked. "Or did you just tell her that

Frank only looked back and smiled, "three months isn't that long son."

"It is to her," Jamie replied. "Autumn already changed in one day."

"I know Jamie and if I could I would son." Frank went downstairs letting Eddie and Jamie rest deep in thought. He leaned back on the recliner, picking up his cell to make a call. "Bill hey it's Frank Reagan."


	24. Chapter 24

The low wail of Autumn at twelve stirred both Eddie and Jamie out of their deep sleep. "Lay down I got her," Jamie yawned getting up shuffling to the crib so he could pick their daughter up. "Shhh it's okay daddy has you," Jamie soothed, supporting her head with his arm carrying her back to the bed.

"Thanks, come here honey.." Eddie felt their baby's weight in her arms holding their daughter to her chest watching her attach. Sighing Eddie rubbed a finger down her daughter's arm while Autumn fed looking at Jamie tiredly.

Smiling through exhaustion Jamie looped an arm around her cuddling with his small family, kissing her head.

"I love you Eddie," he whispered.

Eddie lay her head on his shoulder smiling quietly letting Autumn finish. She burped their daughter rocking her until she fell asleep. "Love you," Eddie placed the sleeping baby down going back to Jamie's arms, resting her head on his chest.

They fell back asleep entangled in each other's arms, heads resting together comfortably just getting into a deep sleep when Autumn woke up crying almost two hours later. Eddie groaned tiredly snuggling him slightly before going to pick up the crying daughter eyes only half open. "Okay honey here we go," Eddie automatically brought Autumn to fed surprised when she wouldn't lodge.

"Not hungry honey," Eddie slowly rocked her sighing as her baby continued crying. She slowly moved a hand feeling the extra weight making a face at the soppy diaper. "There we go okay.." Eddie laid a blanket down placing Autumn down keeping one hand on her stomach taking the wet diaper off. She yawned placing a clean cloth on buttoning up the .

Eddie buttoned up her pajamas pulling the crying baby close to rock slowly until she fell asleep. She carefully laid Autumn down going back into Jamie's arms.

"So Dad did try...and he can't affect my enlistment, I leave Monday morning." Jamie held his breath.

Eddie looked up at him tears swelling in her eyes, bottom lip quivering. "Three months Jamie.."

"I'll do my best, we ca Skype and send texts and pictures, I"m here in the States, you can come down and visit."

"Jamie don't think I'm not proud of you cause I am just being away from you.. I have to get water I'll be right back." Eddie got up, kissing him before heading downstairs. Eddie had to sob her heart out and not in front of her Jamie. She drank two big glasses of water to help the huge lump.

"You okay sweetheart," Henry stood in the doorway smiling hearing bustling around downstairs.

"Yeah, just adjusting to reality. Jamie's leaving in two days. two days."

"Ah." Henry shuffled inside giving her a smile. "It'll be hard especially with a newborn daughter. Your good for Jamie and he loves you very much. He has a duty to finish for you and Autumn. "

Eddie nodded., I know it just hurts. He's going to miss her first smile.

"I know it does," Henry hugged her. "Don't worry we'll suffocate you so much time will fly by."

Eddie laughed, "I better go back up okay..."

"Tomorrow is Jamie's last Sunday dinner for awhile so we're making all his favorites. We want it to be special for him..."

"Can you make sure it ends early henry, and watch the baby for a little bit so we can say goodbye"

"Of course I'll kick everyone out if I have to. Get some rest sweetheart," Henry smiled heading back to his room.

Eddie found Jamie in the rocker with Autumn in his arms, he was rocking the sleeping girl. When he looked up there were tears in his twinkling eyes. He smiled quietly as Eddie walked in.

"I know..." Eddie moved closer. "I'm so sorry i was such a shrew. I'm so sorry."

"I get it Eddie I haven't been thinking about leaving because it hurts having to be away from you and Autumn. ," his voice cracked. "I love you both."

"I love you and she worships Daddy already, she does."

Jamie clutched his sleeping daughter against his beating heart joining Eddie on the bed so they could be together. "Love you Eddie."

The family of three slept cuddled together that night and woke up like that the next morning. Smiling Jamie kissed Eddie's head doing the same to Autumn waking her in a fit of cries.

"Oh no no, Daddy didn't mean it, "Jamie soothe. Daddy didn't mean it." Jamie soothed.

"She's probably hungry hand her over Jamie," Eddie said sleepily, a teasing grin on her face Eddie took Autumn and put her to her breast. She latched and ate furiously.

"Im going to make breakfast for us, pop and dad probably already left for church."

Ok Jamie let Eddie nurse going downstairs. Sure enough the house was empty Henry and Frank meeting the others at church.

Jamie began to make breakfast for his family, his last full day with them in his arms. It pained him to think about leaving sleeping without Eddie or seeing his baby girl. He made pancakes carrying them up to Eddie.

Eddie was rocking the baby after a feed and diaper, "Oh pancakes ...Jamie you didn't have to do that."

"I know I wanted to see that twinkle in your eyes." Jamie smiled feeding her breakfast while she took care of Autumn. Eddie smiled and dug into the pancakes. They stayed in bed until hearing the front door open then close. "Anyone home," Danny called.

Danny walked upstairs knocking before looking in. "Hey kid, hey Eddie not interrupting anything am i?"

"No, just snuggling and cuddling..." Jamie replied. "Autumn is napping now."

"Oh okay got sent over by pops to check on you two. How's my sweet niece doing," Danny asked, really there to distract Jamie so Henry could get ready for dinner.

"She's sleepy, she's being such a good little girl. Eddie's still in some pain."

Danny nodded, "you'll probably be sore awhile but it'll get better, happened to Linda too. I don't want to interrupt so ill be downstairs if you need me."

"You can sit and talk to us, it's just more comfortable for us."

Danny sat by his brother looking between the two making small talk until Henry called them for dinner. Danny led them slowly downstairs smiling entering the dining room where their family waited with all of Jamie's favorite foods set on top of the table.

"Eddie and Jamie are still in bed," Danny replied. "She is a site."

They waited hearing two additional footsteps coming down, Eddie and Jamie appearing together Autumn in Eddie's arms

Jamie choked up at the display, he was so glad that Eddie would have his family. "We just wanted to give you a proper send off and let you know that every single person at this table is proud of you and wants you back safe. Jamie why don't you say the prayer..." Frank said softly.

Jamie looked around the table at his family. His wife, his daughter, father grandpa brothers and sister so sweet. "Bless us oh Lord for these gifts we are about to receive from your bounty through Christ our Lord Amen," Jamie recited crossing himself at the end. Conversations started up as dishes were passed around.

Autumn slept curled in her little bed between her parents, it was hard for Jamie though he made this choice. He found himself constantly checking on their sleeping daughter in between bites of fried chicken, spare ribs and Mac and cheese.

She's fine," Eddie soothed. "Well be fine. Jamie smiled at how well she could read him. He went back to dinner trying to join in conversation. After everyone finished Henry brought desert out an Oreo ice cream cake for Jamie.The realization that he'd be away from all this his family his wife and daughter forced Jamie to quietly excuse himself disappearing into the kitchen.

Eddie sighed, " Can you watch her?" she asked Linda.

"Of course," Linda couldn't pass up the opportunity to babysit.

Jamie was drinking water to stop from crying just like Eddie did the night before. "Jamie?' Eddie slowly walked over stpopping just behind him touching his arm gently.He turned and stepped into her arms breaking out into sobs

"Shhh I know," Eddie soothed hugging him tightly,rubbing small circles over his back.

"I don't want to go," Jamie sobbed. "She so small and you don't feel well yet, you need me"

"I know we both want you here your whole family does too Jamie," she breathed in remembering what Henry told her. "It's your duty your family is here to help me. You promised to Skype and write.."

Jamie nodded, "i know, I know...

Eddie hugged him tight, "i love you Jamie, we'll be right here when you come back "Eddie had to be strong now, he needed her on his team.She held him there until Jamie felt better sighing. He was grateful for the goodbye his family gave it just made him realize he was leaving.

Jamie and Eddie rejoined the family to finish desert . Though they didn't want to leave Erin, Danny and Joe all had to wake up early. Each gave their little brother a hug making him promise to come back safe.

Jamie and Eddie headed up the steps to be alone, he wanted this quiet time with his small family. They settled on the bed Eddie laying in his arms letting Jamie hold Autumn.

Jamie took a few deep breaths, "we have a few hours...lets just be." Eddie was fine with that nuzzling his neck resting their heads together laying together happily. Autumn slept contently in her daddy's arms through the night.


	25. Chapter 25

With Jamie away for three months Eddie was left to care for Autumn without him, waking up throughout the night to feed, comfort and change their daughter. During the day Henry offered help allowing the exhausted mom to get some sleep switching at night with Frank so he could bond with his grand daughter. In between tours Danny and Joe stopped by to check n.

Jamie kept his promise to call and Skype when he could readjusting to training. He felt better knowing the family was around to help Eddie.

"There you are yeah your uncle. Joe has you.." Joe cradled the cooing girl safely against his chest after changing her diaper. His arm secured her developing head and neck offering a slow rock smiling. She was a perfect combination of both parents inheriting Eddie's nose and enjoyment of music often cooing her own melody. When awake she stared up cross eyed with large clear blue eyes cooing away happily as Jamie often did.

Joe carried his niece to sit on the couch for a bit watching her brightly. "Every day your getting more beautiful, I wish your daddy was here to see."

Eddie stepped into the living room after waking from a nap hearing Joe talking. "I do too every day especially when I look at Autumn."

"I'm sure Jamie wishes he could be here with you as much as you wish he was. "

Eddie knew Jamie wanted nothing more then to be home with her and Autumn, he was missing watching their girl grow up. "I appreciate you guys helping though with Autumn I'm so tired still," she sighed sitting on the couch next to Joe.

"Ask for more help," Joe said, settling his arm around Eddie once Autumn was in her mother's arms.

"You all are already doing so much plus work and everything else. It's just adjusting," Eddie glanced down at her cooing daughter wiping the spit up off her mouth. Autumn's face scrunched starting to wail, her little hands and feet moving unhappily.

"Why do you sit nice for everyone but Mommy?" Eddie asked.

Autumn responded with a long, drawn out wail. "She's just telling you something," Joe advised softly.

"Yeah that she hates her mommy!" Eddie cried.

Joe reached over calmly placing his hands on her arms. "No she doesn't just listen I know your tired. When was the last time she was fed?"

"An hour ago, she is,not hungry, wet anything.." the lack of sleep broke through something Jamie was good at steering back and helping with. Eddie didn't want to bother Henry or Frank during the night.

"Then she probably wants to be held tight... try that.."

Eddie took her baby and held her but the baby cried and so did Eddie. "Try rubbing her tummy that worked on Jamie when he was little," Henry advised coming in hearing the crying.

Eddie soft rubbed the babies belly. Autumn brought her arms down settling into her mommy making small cooing noises after burping, smiling.

"Oh I'm,sorry baby.." Eddie sighed. "Mommy is sorry."

Henry smiled joining them on the couch. "It took Francis and Mary time to figure out. Jamie used to cry and I'm pretty sure Danny asked us to bring him back."

Eddie sighed and rocked her girl, she fell asleep before the baby. "Poor girl she's doing such a good job. Give her the couch Joe come on..." Henry pulled the blanket over laying Eddie down gently, taking Autumn to lay in her crib. She kicked, cooed, and snuggled settling in. While they slept Henry went into the kitchen to make dinner with joe' s help.

It took a few weeks for Eddie to find her rhythm as a mom. She was often tired, often frustrated and constantly lonely. Jamie did his best but with a new born baby and PPD that wasn't always good enough.

Eddie put the two month old baby in her baby seat and made a tiny crown for her head. Autumn loved the attention cooing away happily in her seat. "Hey sweetheart, hey there's grandpa's beautiful grand daughter."

"Say we are just fine grandpa," Eddie smiled, "Wave at grandpa...wave..." Eddie made the baby wave and she kicked hard.

"dinner is ready, get it while its hot.." Henry called from the dining room setting the last plate down. It was Jamie's night to call too so he left the phone by Frank's spot.

Halfway through the dinner Frank saw the phone light up. He quickly picked up, "hello?"

"Hey Dad, can you do me a favor?" Jamie asked through static making it hard for Frank to hear his youngest.

Frank smiled, "Yea anything son what's going on?"

"Open the back door, this bag is heavy..."

Frank looked at his father eyes widening as he stood still holding the phone disappearing into the kitchen to unlock the door. There stood Jamie, a little tired and a little dusty but smiling ear to ear..."Sssh...gonna poke in."

Hanging up the phone Frank set it aside hugging his son despite the dust, eyes teary. "It's good to see you son what are you doing back so soon?"

"A little birdie said I'd pull extra duty and extra training if I got out a little sooner..." Autumn began to cry in her seat..."Is that her??

"That's great Jamie..and i had nothing to do with it. Yea that's her she hates not getting attention. Go on they'll be happy to see you," Frank grinned following behind.

Jamie put his bags down and walked into the dining room sure his father's phone call had something to do with his early release but Jamie wasn't going to complain. "Anyone save a seat for daddy?"

Henry looked back smiling wide at his grandpa's surprise drop in. Eddie held Autumn rocking her to sooth the upset baby looked up crying. "Jamie! What are you doing home?"

Jamie beamed, "I'm home early baby...I'm home until I get new orders but we're a family now.."

Tears streamed down her face going into Jamie' s arms still cradling Autumn against her." Jamie kissed them both and held the close to each other. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming home Jamie? I'm so glad your here," Eddie sniffled. "Look baby it's daddy.."

"I wanted to surprise you,' Jamie replied. "HI baby girl..hi..."

Autumn cooed, her arms moving happily a big smile on her face watching him with large round clear blue eyes. "Oh honey, oh baby girl..." Jamie took her and held her tight. "Eddie, i missed you both so."

"She got big Jamie got your smile just lights up a room. We both missed you too.." Eddie leaned against his chest still in shock.

"Later? Are you well enough?" Jamie wanted to be with her badly.

Eddie smiled up at him leaning on her toes to give Jamie a kiss, "Definitely. I'll get you a setting."

"Can I feed her?" Jamie asked. "Please? I just..."

"Sure I have her bottle by the carrier," Eddie went into the kitchen getting a plate, cup and utensils while Jamie fed their daughter, his eyes twinkling with a deep love melting again like the first time he held her.

Jamie ate his first home cooked meal in a few months then sat back and rubbed his neck.

"Neck hurts," Eddie asked, settling on the couch while Henry offered to do dishes and Frank watched Autumn so they could catch up. She reached her hands,around massaging his neck.

"Bad headache," Jamie sighed. "Took a hard hit a couple days ago."

Eddie placed both hands on his shoulders kneading the pain moving to his neck slowly. "Lay down Jamie I'll be right up."

Jamie was so tired now he was home and had Eddie at his side. Before going up Eddie made sure Frank was okay with Autumn meeting Jamie in bed with Tylenol and water curling in his arms after he took the medicine.

"You feel good, Jamie sighed. "i missed you so much.

"I missed you too," Eddie whispered nuzzling against him for a long night.


	26. 26

Thank you so much for all the readers who reviewed and followed this story. I also want to shout out Bluebloods82 for cowriting this with me. Look for the next part to this story.

The sun had barely risen but Jamie laid in bed with his eyes wide open watching Eddie sleeping smiling at her. "Hey, you are up early." Eddie smiled at him as she woke and snuggled.

"Yea I got used to it we,would get woken up before dawn," Jamie placed a gentle kiss smiling brightly.

"Autumn, did you feed her?

Jamie shook his head, "Not yet I was distracted watching you sleep. Lay back I'll get her." He stood, walking a few feet to the crib taking their daughter out. "Hey sweetie pie. "

Autumn cooed and kicked, "Yes Daddy has you. Daddy has you." He brought her to the bed tickling her arm eyes lit at his little girl handing her to Eddie.

Eddie put Autumn on her breast, "aww who's hungry?" Smiling Jamie moved an arm around Eddie. "I'll make breakfast it's already 0510 hours."

"Jamie I can't eat this early, i get sick to my stomach."

"We have to Eddie you'll get used to it... It's all about time you know being ready," Jamie insisted kissing her head. He threw the covers back getting up slowly to head downstairs already thinking over what he was going to make.

Eddie sighed, "how are you little girl. You okay?"Autumn cooed happily suckling while kicking , moving her eyes up to meet mommy's.

"I'll try honey,'" She sighed. "Daddy used to listen to Mommy. we'll see."

Downstairs Jamie tried making scrambled eggs and toast burning it a little before making two plates. "Now juice," he said to himself. He got juice out and poured tea for Eddie and coffee for him before going up with the tray.

"How's she doing? Is she a good eater?" Jamie sat on the bed careful not to move it much watching Autumn.

"Yeah, she is about ten minutes or so each breast, I don't know always know how much she got."

Jamie smiled, "wow," he laid back just observing how Eddie held their daughter while feeding her amazed at how big his baby girl got.

"She's big and she is so sweet... She's a dolly..." Eddie smiled.

"Yea she is," Jamie agreed as Autumn finished her round cheeks moving happily.

"Jamie, I know you had to learn a lot in the army but you're home now with us your family, your wife and daughter.." Eddie said.

"I know that Eddie but you don't just erase what was drilled into us," Jamie told her. "You can't.."

"No, but you can't just erase us either, we need to have a long sleep and I can't eat this early without reflux since Autumn was born.

Jamie sighed, "you haven't even tried to eat anything Eddie. I get you need sleep but we don't sleep we're up at the crack of dawn to train and be ready."

"Then maybe you can run or something then we can eat.. Here hold her please..." Eddie felt sick.

Jamie felt his daughter's weight shift into his arms, cradling her to his chest so she felt safe and loved, looking up at Eddie with a worried expression . "Daddy has you beautiful..are you okay Eddie?"

"No..." She slammed the bathroom door, feeling the burn so to speak. She laid down to rest on the cool floor.

Still holding Autumn Jamie went to the bathroom door listening. "Eddie, are you okay? Open the door. Eddie, what's wrong?" With Autumn in his arms Jamie was forced to use his foot kicking as a knock.

Eddie got up and opened the door after her belly settled down.. "Honey you okay? Do you need anything?"

"I felt sick..." Eddie replied. "I'm going back to bed now."

He let her pass watching Eddie climb back into bed. "Eddie why don't you drink the tea it'll help you trust me? "

Eddie nodded and took a sip of the tea, "It's good, what is it?"

"It's chamomile green tea one of our Sergeants gave it to us when we got sick.. helps soothe the stomach."

"I like it, it's good,' Eddie replied. "Jamie I don't want to fight but i feel..."

"It's gentle on the stomach too good with a little bit of honey. I don't want to fight either you have to understand this is what's been ingrained in me now."

"And it's not now, it's then. When you get assigned then maybe but this is home and our time!"

Giving Autumn a slow rock, Jamie burped her then set her in the crib. "I know that Eddie but it isn't something you can click on and off!"

"You can try," Eddie replied. "And so can I. Tomorrow can I sleep until six."

His immediate response was freezing while staring at her, every fiber in his body telling how dare they slept an extra half hour.

"You can get up, I need the rest I'm a new

mom waking up every few hours of the night to feed our daughter, change her, rock her back to sleep and let her know that she's safe," Eddie reminded.

"I know you are but your not alone raising Autumn anymore.."

Eddie gave up, "Okay, all right, fine, swell...'" Eddie kicked her legs out. "I need to take a shower."

Sighing at her back Jamie took Autumn downstairs to wash up the kitchen, mumbling under his breath.

While he was bustling around in the kitchen Frank walked in behind. "Morning son, your up early."

"Army living, Dad, Jamie replied. "Eddie is already mad at me."

Frank couldn't help but shake his head, walking until he stood beside his youngest. "It's hard to readjust when your away for so long, especially for training."

"But she's...being snippy about it, I want to sleep and I don't feel well when I eat..."

"Jamie it's hard for both of you when you went away, that connection it tore a little. Now that your back its it's time to repair your relationship to what it was. She's not used to the training we went through."

"So I'm wrong right? Jamie asked. "That's what you are saying I'm wrong."

"No son I'm saying you both loved lived in different ways and now it's time to come together again, understand? "

"Yeah," Jamie replied. "I understand, I'll let her sleep, autumn and i will take a walk now."

Frank nodded slowly watching his son hoping they would be able to work things out as both held a stubborn streak.

Eddie came down around 7 and looked for her baby, "Where's Autumn?"

"Jamie took her for a walk so you could sleep in a little more.. Would you like breakfast honey," Frank offered gently.

"No, he fed me at 510 in the morning, I'm not not able to bounce like that Dad. I threw up for a half hour after."

Putting the plate down Frank turned at her. "I spoke to him already you two need to work this out. Your not used to what he went through and he didn't know what you went through.."

"No, he didn't my baby didn't even like me for the past few days."

"That's not true sweetheart she loves you very much. Jamie has Autumn now why don't you go take a rest, maybe take a hot bath.."

Oh, bless you...I still stink like milk..." Eddie hugged Franks and went to the bath.

Frank sighed turning back to make breakfast sitting down with Henry at the table chatting, giving Eddie time to relax.

After breakfast Frank left for work leaving Henry with Eddie while Jamie took his walk. Jamie returned around nine thirty rocking Autumn in his arms slowly. "Hey pop dad left for work already?"

"Yea, Eddie is taking a bath..why don't don't I take this little sweet pea and you go tend to your wife.." Henry took Autumn before Jamie could protest nodding his head towards the steps motioning for Jamie to go. Sighing Jamie kisses his daughter's head going to find Eddie.

Meanwhile Eddie was frantic, she head leaked her milk, it was time for Autumn to eat an hour ago. Jamie entered the room letting his grandpa take Autumn. "Hey heard you had a bath."

"Yes and now I need another, give her, Henry..." Eddie couldn't' wait to put the baby on the tap.

"Pop has her Eddie he's watching her it's ok.." Jamie said softly. "Eddie, relax babe she's safe and happy."

"She has to eat I'm going to explode..Henry...give her please" Henry handed Autumn over leaving the room to finish cleaning up downstairs leaving the couple to work things out not wanting to be in the middle.

The baby sucked greedily from Eddie and Eddie sighed in relief as the pain went.

"Eddie I didn't realize I'm sorry guess we have some work to do huh? I'm going to get water then can we talk?" Jamie wanted to work this out.

Eddie did too, they did have to talk they waited too long and worked too hard not to.

Jamie went downstairs to find an envelope waiting for him. "Eddie?" Taking two steps at a time Jamie returned. "My assignment just came.."

Ripping the envelope open Jamie pulled his letter out. ""Ft Bragg in North Carolina.." he breathed.

"And we come too?" Eddie held Autumn tight.

"Of course wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
